Swinging Alone Is Not Much Fun
by TakaSobieFAnka
Summary: After Lily's death it's up to James to raise their son. Will he be able to do it on his own? How will the fate of Boy-Who-Lived look like now? It's my very first fanfic so constructive criticism highly appreciated. K for now but may go up higher in the future.
1. Chapter 1

This story is my version of continuation twilightstargazer's one-shot titled "Sugar We're Going Down Swinging". It made me cry when I read it and it inspired me to create this thing here. Not sure if it is going to be a multi-chapter story or if I am going to leave it like that, no real outline for it just yet.

The first sentence is one from the original story itself, one that actually made me read the story when I read it in the summary. I highly advise you to read the original story itself. It is not required to do so to understand this piece but I think you will fall in love with it just the same as I did.

Twilightstargazer, thank you very much for writing such an amazing story and for permission to continue it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe, any of its characters, nor do I earn any money from writing this. All the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Swinging Alone Is Not Much Fun

* * *

 _"Damn you for making me love you."_ He repeated this sentence three days later, standing above his wife's grave. Reading the words engraved made his heart hurt like hell yet he couldn't tear his eyes from the tombstone.

 _Lady Lily Potter_

 _Born 30 January 1960_

 _Died 31 October 1981_

 _The last enemy that shall be_

 _destroyed is death_.

James Potter, 21 year old pureblood father of the halfblooded child stood over his beloved wife's grave with his fifteen months old son Harry in his arms. Both of them had small bouquets of flowers in their hands besides the white lilies that both of them threw on the casket. He barely said a word since that fateful night.

He just came back from the store, with the sugar Lily asked him to get to see the building that not even ten minutes ago he called his home all crumbled down. The body of his beloved wife lying outside of it was still very last image he saw every night before he went to bed. The shock that he had encountered on that night didn't leave him for the next two days today being the first that he actually said a word out loud.

"Say bye Harry, tell your mama goodnight and goodbye" – James whispered silently in Harry's ear.

" Nay bay mama" – Harry said opening and closing his little fist in the gesture of goodbye directed to his mom. Before he turned away from the stone James kissed his two fingers and moved them over Lily's name one last time.

 _I promise to make sure Harry knows who his mama was sweetheart. I won't let him forget you, love. As I will never forget you myself._ When he mentioned Harrys name he looked at the toddler only to see him mimicking his earlier gesture. Small, chubby fist was touching its owner's lips only to open and close in the direction of the tomb. Small, sad smile lingered on James' lips. _He will definitely be a charmer Lily, I am afraid that he is definitely going to be mini me once he gets to school. Poor Hogwarts._ They both put their small bouquets of flowers next to the marble stone and James turned to walk away when he heard the sound.

* * *

I know, it's short. But it is what I plan to be my very first published Fanfiction. I would really appreciate if you could share with me your first reactions about this piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's clarify something here in order for you to not to get lost or confused.

 _Italics_ mean a) memories and b) thoughts. I'm hoping my writing is clear enough for you to distinguish between those two with no problems.

 ** _Bold italics_** mean the sentence was used in the last chapter. In this case only it also means the words of song. I am saying it now; I am not planning on making this piece a song-fic. I only used this one song here because I believe it fits correctly with the mood and helps with the transformation that will happen to James in this story.

So there is no confusion here, this chapter takes place still on the funeral, described in chapter one. Although you might not have been made aware, there were people there beside James and Harry. It was my intention to make the first chapter James and harry –centric because they are the main characters in this story and James's feelings and inner musings needed to be shown but James and Lily had friends, people who actually were in their lives and who would not abandon them. So it is safe to assume they would be on the funeral too.

Also, I give my warmest thanks to harryislife for being the first reviewer **and** follower. You made my day when I got an email about having a follower. I really hope you will like what will come out of the story…Thank you so much!

And Wiola, thank you for reading and helping me improve my writing. You are the best!

That being said, Harry Potter universe is not mine but the mistakes are.

 ** _They both put their small bouquets of flowers next to the marble stone and James turned to walk away when he heard the sound._**

 ** _When I find myself in times of trouble_**

 ** _Mother Mary comes to me_**

 ** _Speaking words of wisdom let it be_**

It took him just a second to notice Sirius Black, Marauder extraordinaire, standing right next to him singing with his arm around his longtime girlfriend, Amelia Bones. Lily was the one singing it under her nose when then sixteen-year-old Sirius heard her singing for the first time. James still can remember the dumbstruck expression that his best mate had on his face that night _. In the almost complete silence of the common room, quiet but clear voice of Lily Evans carried the Beatles' tune among the young Gryffindors studying for their end of year exams. Next day they would face the examinations for the sixth time in their Hogwarts careers. One could hear in Lily's voice complete acceptance of what will happen the next day. With the determination she closed the books and went to sit by the fireplace, still singing. He still remembers Sirius' shock when he joined her, making him chuckle even now on the picture Sirius created then. He sat by Lily and felt her eyes on his face. With small, almost shy (as if James Potter was ever capable of being shy) smile he looked into her eyes and on the next break between verses James gave her their first peck on the cheek. He felt not little amount of satisfaction when she didn't start the next line on time…._ Now it was Amelia who joined her boyfriend, carrying on the tune.

 ** _And in my hour of darkness_**

 ** _She is standing right in front of me_**

 ** _Speaking words of wisdom let it be_**

One by one, each and every one of the funeral guests joined in the singing. Lady Augusta Longbottom, holding sleeping little Neville with Frank and Alice by her side, sat in the row behind James and two other Marauders. Next to the Longbottom matriarch, closing the second row of seats, was Alastor Moody, watching carefully over the crowd. His normal eye was scanning through the crowd on opposite side of the coffin. Seated there was muggle family of Lily, with distinct lack of Petunia visible to everyone. Seated by the foot of the grave and therefore closing the semi-circle were Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick and multiple other friends, students and professors of Hogwarts. His magical eye stopped on the line of trees, where it could clearly see black clothed figure with little animal on his arm. Not changing his position much Moody cast silent _Petrificus Totalus_ stopping both, a man and a rat, from escaping or interrupting the scene.

 ** _Let it be, let it be_**

 ** _Let it be, let it be_**

 ** _Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_**

Remus led the next verse and James could hear all the emotions in his friend's voice. Yes, Remus Lupin loved Lily. Both during their time in as well as after Hogwarts. James could really well understand this. She was one of the few people who knew about his condition during his education at the castle (and James always suspected she figured it out way before marauders actually did) and never looked at him differently. Remus considered her his best friend, his first crush, even when he knew that James was madly in love with her. Admittedly, James didn't know what to say about it when Remus confessed his feelings for Lily to him few years back but… Lily Evans was charming and good from the very start and it was hard not to fall in love with her, he himself being the best example in this case.

 ** _And when the broken-hearted people_**

 ** _Living in the world agree_**

 ** _There will be an answer, let it be_**

You could hear now full of strength and determination voice of Hogwarts' Headmaster leading the next part. So one part of the prophecy came true, Harry Potter was marked by Lord Voldemort, the bright red scar on the little boy's forehead being the definite sign of that. It was honestly surprising to the old man that James survived, and he wasn't really sure how he felt about it. True, the prophecy never said how would it fulfill itself, who would die and who survive but he expected both of them being dead, no matter if you considered the Longbottoms or the Potters _. I guess the discussion is still opened on the Longbottom matter, I expect them to be attacked shortly. Let's hope the attack will clear some things, so I can plan accordingly. But now, with James alive, how will I influence little Harry's life?_ As he finished this thought Headmaster stood up, put a single white lily on Lady Potter's grave and started going back into the crowd, disappearing quietly into the darkness of the night. He didn't have a chance to see James' calculated look directed his way, or Augusta Longbottom's look full of doubt following him till he aparated away from the view.

 ** _For though they may be parted_**

 ** _There is still a chance that they will see_**

 ** _There will be an answer, let it be_**

James was only sure of one thing as he joined the singing crowd. Tomorrow morning he was returning to his childhood home, the Potter Manor, to raise young Harry at peace and with help of the house elves and friends. He was going back to the only home he had right now. Yes, his parents lived there and after their death he didn't have a heart to go back there, but since then the house was cleaned and kept fresh and ready for the next Lord Potter to move in. And the house he shared with Lily was nonexistent anymore… _Pile of rubble, that's what it is. Now, little Harry, we are going home._ As this thought finally registered in his brain quiet calm captured him. _We will make it through, son. For your mom, and for us, we will make it through, I promise you son._

 ** _And when the night is cloudy_**

 ** _There is still a light that shines on me_**

 ** _Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_**

 ** _I wake up to the sound of music,_**

 ** _Mother Mary comes to me_**

 ** _Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_**

He could see that proud smile on Lily's face in his head. The same one that was there when he told her he passed his Auror's exams, and when he got all of his required NEWTS passed perfectly…Yeah, they will pull through it all…

 ** _Let it be, let it be_**

 ** _Let it be, yeah, let it be_**

 ** _Oh, there will be an answer, let it be_**

 ** _Let it be, let it be_**

 ** _Let it be, yeah, let it be_**

 ** _Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_**

As the last sounds of the song passed, and the last guests of the funeral dropped their lilies and left it was only the Marauders, little Harry, the Longbottoms and Amelia Bones that stayed, keeping James company… It was just then when he gave his sleeping toddler son to Amelia and knelt by his wife's grave that he broke apart completely, for the first time crying openly for her. He cried long into the night, with his closest friends surrounding him. They will make it through, sure, but at that moment it hurt like hell, to lose the love of his life forever…


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you for reading, and commenting of the story. It is an amazing feeling when I get to see the emails informing me on the new followers. It means you guys actually like it and want me to write more. It also motivates me more and more to write another chapter. So thank you once again, hope you will like what comes next too.

As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

* * *

 _Italics_ mean a) memories and b) thoughts. I'm hoping my writing is clear enough for you to distinguish between those two with no problems.

 _ **Bold italics**_ mean the sentence was used in the last chapter.

* * *

 _ **They will make it through, sure, but at that moment it hurt like hell, to lose the love of his life forever…**_

The next day greeted Lord Potter in the spare bedroom of his best friend's apartment, with an owl on the floor and little Harry petting the animal. Harry's happy giggling was what really woke his father up. The owl itself was black as night, with one black and one electric blue eye. Noticing that little detail James rose from the bed, moved to the adjoined to his room bathroom and got ready for the day. It didn't take him long to make himself presentable. Once back in the bedroom he picked up Harry into his arms. The owl flew to sit on his other arm, close enough for little boy to continue touching it. Once in the dining room James could hear Amelia and Sirius moving around the apartment.

-Amelia, Sirius, we have a guest! Could you please join us in the dining room? – as he was calling them into the room, James sat by the dining table and picked up _The Times_ and _The Prophet_. Sitting them both in front of him he watched as Harry went for the owl again and his friends came in to the room. Noticing the incoming pair the owl left James's arm, flew past Harry's outstretched fingers and transformed into a grown up man right in front of everyone's eyes. Young boy clapped excitedly in his father's arms.

\- Mad –Eye – Sirius greeted the man with a nod of his head. – What can we do for you today?

\- Would you mind calling for your friend, Remus Lupin. I have news for all of you guys and I would really appreciate it if I won't have to repeat myself.

\- Sure Alastor, give me a second – as Sirius left the room to call over Remus, Amelia took charge in dining room.

\- Anything to drink or eat for you Moody? James and Harry didn't have breakfast yet, so it's no bother.

\- Nah, I ate already but don't let those two sit hungry

\- Roxy! – The next second little house elf showed up. – Make breakfast for James and Harry, please. And bring us four cups of tea, please.

\- Yes Mistress Amelia.

The next few minutes passed with polite chitchat about everything and nothing really. James lazily looked through the papers until his attention got caught by the obituary in _The Times._ He silently read the message:

With the deepest sympathies being sent to the Potter Family, the redaction of _The Times_ is saddened to inform that late yesterday afternoon Lord James Potter buried his wife of three years. The private ceremony having place in Godric Hollow, where the couple lived for last couple of years, was attended by closest friends and family of Lord Potter.

Lady Lily Potter nee Evans, was a mother to their only child, Harry James (1.5 y/o), and first, not aristocratic blood in the family. Head of many charities focused mainly on helping orphaned and diagnosed with hard to cure diseases children, Lady Potter was an amazing person, good and loving mother, wife and friend. Having pleasure of meeting her on account of her multiple charities, we here at _The Times_ can honestly say that this loss will be hard on all that knew her.

The love story of the pair we all know and love. Meeting in the elite school up in Scotland, the pair was classmates for the next seven years. But only in the very last one did they start dating and married year after graduating. Soon after the honeymoon ended they took control over many of the Potter family charities. Unfortunately not even a year after that then future Lady Potter became a target of many threats causing the young couple to go into hiding. Not even those extreme steps taken with their security in mind helped them though. According to the police officers involved in the case the reason of Lady's death was a treason form one of Lord's closest friends. The entire redaction of this newspaper hopes that he will meet proper punishment and that with passing time Lord Potter will find it easier to live without his Lady.

This being the third loss in as many years (right after his mother and father soon after his wedding) in Potter family leaves his son and him the only living Potters in the British aristocratic line.

A beautiful soul, full of love and faith, ascended to heaven, away from us, but closer to God, leaving loneliness and sadness. Now we can only hope that one day we will be able to meet her again.

With the deepest sympathies

Redaction of _The Times  
_

The silence in the room was deafening now, that James had finished reading the article. He didn't even notice when exactly Remus arrived but by now he was seated on James's left hand side. Sirius, with Harry on his knees, was on James's right side and they both put their hands on James' shoulders. They also weren't surprised by the first words escaping Potter's lips.

\- Did you find him?

\- That's what I came here for. I personally petrified both Severus Snape and transformed into rat Peter Pettigrew yesterday at Lily's funeral.

\- THEY WERE THERE? – James screamed furiously – Why wasn't I informed about it sooner?

\- Because Mr. Potter, I decided to give you the day off to take care of your family. Because I knew that letting you near them yesterday would mean their momentary death and your own personal cell in Azkaban. And I cannot lose my best Auror to Azkaban. Especially not at this moment. I also knew that saying it today, with the company of both of your friends would have bigger chances at them holding you back from doing what you are so temped to do right now. You have to understand Potter, as the first and possibly one of the closest in recent times to Lord Voldemort, Snape and possibly Pettigrew have valuable information for our cause. So their hearings will be held this week in the Ministry, here in London, and because there is nothing as wrong as treason of a friend I want you to be on both of the hearings. Snape's will have his tomorrow at noon, Pettigrew two days later, at noon as well. They will be the most populated hearings; chamber is expected to be filled up. My warning to you son is, behave like a lord should or I will personally lead you out of the room, strip you from your Auror privileges and ban you from the Ministry forever. Do we understand each other?

\- Yes sir.

\- Black, as the only living male of Black family, I expect to see you there as well. Rest of you as well.

\- Yes, boss - Sirius said from his seat.

\- Good. Now, I'm sure you will be happy to know, that with growing numbers of death eaters in our cells in Ministry we plan to let the Longbottoms out from their hiding in the closest month or so.

\- That is indeed a great news, Frank must be going crazy in the house – said Remus.

\- Or he is working on little Neville number two – mused Sirius jovially.

\- That sounds more like Alice, don't you think – added James – oh how many times were we finding them in Frank's bed in the middle of the night in our seventh year… but then again, Lily was sleeping in mine then so we never said anything to them… - sad smile accompanied those words, but was a smile nonetheless.

The moment James finished off his words non corporeal patronus appeared in front of Moody.

\- We found another hide out of the death eaters, could use your help. Meet us by the Shrieking Shack.

\- Sorry, boys. Duty calls.

\- Let me go with you, boss. I could use some exercise.

\- No Black, you guys are staying in till the end of the week. Just like any other Auror of mine after a loss of somebody close. – And he apparated in the spot.

The rest of the morning passed on packing whatever James and Harry had in Sirius's apartment. It was finally way after lunch that the whole five of them were ready to leave for their destination.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think about the story!


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

* * *

 _Italics_ mean a) memories and b) thoughts. I'm hoping my writing is clear enough for you to distinguish between those two with no problems.

 _ **Bold italics**_ mean the sentence was used in the last chapter

* * *

 _ **The rest of the morning passed on packing whatever James and Harry had in Sirius's apartment. It was finally way after lunch that the whole five of them were ready to leave for their destination.**_

In the hills of Somerset, not so far from Bath, but far enough for quietness to be calming and present at all the times, there was an estate. In its frontal part stood what seemed like a small house at first, with matured Whitebeams surrounding it from three sides but once a person was able to come closer, he or she could see three stories tall mansion done in brown stone. It was an old building that had to have been in the possession of the family for at least a few hundred years. The facade was overgrown with ivy that surrounded the walls and windows. The windows themselves were tall, from the floor to the ceiling. At this moment all of them were shining with the warm yellow light from the inside of the building. From the front door, a person would be able to feel a mysterious power flowing through their body, washing away their worries, leaving only a smile as they entered the home. Well, that's how the enchantment would affect those without any magic of their own. The magical – well those were kind of a different matter. As being used to it, the magical guest would surely feel the power around and inside of the household, but he would also do not react to the calming effect of the magic in such a definite degree.

As they stood at the threshold of the mansion, James with a small Harry in his arms put his hand on the door knob. He felt a sense of recognition shoot through this fingers as the house recognized its owner. He gently pushed the door open, letting the entranceway come into view. The vast room was lit up by a crystal chandelier hanging from the high vaulted ceilings. A grand staircase of gilded mahogany led to the upper floors revealing more rooms. Multiple paintings, tapestries and armors, magical pieces on the top floor and non-magical on the second , adorned the walls of the hall, adding to the house's atmosphere of old the new tint of majestic.

Stepping into the mansion, the Potters were greeted by curious view. Floating in their direction from the floor above was a translucent form of a man. A sixty year-old ghost of a much younger man was tall and clothed in what was once a black three piece suit. As soon as James and Harry stopped in the center of the hall the ghost bowed to them both.

\- Lord Potter, how good it is to see you back with us. My condolences on the death of the Lady Potter, my Lord. We will all miss her terribly. And young lord Harry. How big you are already…

\- Alex, how good it is to see you again. You are the one person that has never left the walls of the estate. Well, as long as I remember at least… It's going to be almost a hundred years now, isn't it?

\- Yes, my Lord. It is my ninetieth year in the service of the Potters. The first thirty years were in your fathers' youth when I was still alive, and another sixty after my death… I was wondering if we could discuss that matter at your convenience, my Lord?

\- We will my dearest major-domo, we definitely will. But for now, can you show our guests to their rooms? And let Fidu and Nutri know that the rest of the family is in, will you?

\- Yes, sir. Lady Amelia, Lord Black, Mr. Lupin. Welcome back to "The Lion's Den."

\- Oh Alex, you didn't change a bit, my mate…

\- Lord Black, you instead grew up quite a bit since I saw you last…

\- Come now Alex, I was sixteen then! I had my growth spurt that year…

\- But I'm guessing the bedroom over the garage is still your preferred one?

\- See people, this is why Alex and I will always be best friends. You read my mind, my friend, you read my mind…

\- And the bedroom closest to the library for you, Mr. Lupin.

\- Thank you very much, Alex.

\- Now lady Amelia, would you prefer the Sapphire bedroom over the ballroom or the Golden Room in the Southern Tower?

\- The Golden Room please. At least this once I will hold it over Alice…

\- Hahaha, remember the Christmas two years back? I was so sure we will watch you two throwing hexes over the room… That was until Frank and I divided you with endangerment to our own health…

\- Oh Sirius, you loved to get in the middle of us two…Just admit it.

\- Well – Sirius said with a sheepish look on his face – it was rather admirable to see you both like that…

As the banter between the two of them continued Alex directed his next words to James.

\- The Master bedroom is ready for you, my lord. Would you prefer to have your son in the connected nursery or in the children's room on the other side of the hall?

\- Prepare the nursery for him. We might end up in my bedroom in the middle of the night anyways. Harry has trouble sleeping since the events of Halloween.

\- James, he has to start sleeping alone at some point, and you know it.

\- Amelia, he lost his mother a few days ago, he might have trouble sleeping at night. I know I have. His sleeping nearby helps both of us. He knows I am around and I know he is alright. We are actually getting sleep this way. So as long as it help us, I will not kick my own son out of my bed.

At this moment Remus joined the conversation.

\- James, you know Amelia did not mean to upset you. We all know you both need each other right now. Do what you need to.

\- I know, and I'm sorry Amelia. I did not mean for that to come out so harsh.

\- I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to imply that you didn't know what you were doing.

\- But you're right, I don't. And sometimes I think I take Harry to my bed for my own comfort more than his. But, I need it desperately. Lily isn't here anymore and it breaks my heart into thousands of pieces. Harry is all I have left of her now, he is the most important person in my world right now.

\- I understand James, really I do. It's only because of Sirius and all of my other friends that I survived after my family was killed a few years ago. And I want you to know that I will be right here beside you the whole way through, just like how you stood beside me. And may Sorting Hat burn if either Remus and Sirius here, or Frank and Alice would leave your side. You have found yourself some loyal friends, dear James.

\- Thank you, Amelia. That means the world to me.

\- And you mean the world to us Prongs, you old champ – Sirius added with a pat on James's back. – You better believe that we would be ready to die for you if need be.

\- And I for you, do not ever doubt that Padfoot, Moony. You too Amelia, you too…

As the silence fell on the group, Harry's loud giggle brought all the attention back on him and where his attention was at. Next to the staircase, in two separate lines on both sides of the railings, were four small creatures with big, round eyes, long pointy ears and smiles a mile wide. Their pointy teeth were short and clean, as were their long, scarlet tunics with golden roaring lions moving in the front.

\- Yararli, Nutri, Fidu, Forti. It's nice to see you again. – As he welcomed them each elf bowed to their master. – Yara, can we please have dinner at 6 o'clock tonight? Nutri, I would like you to meet Harry. He is my little son, and I'm hoping you will help me take care of him, just like you took care of me. Fidu, take care of Remus and Sirius. And Forti, I will have a special assignment for you tonight.

As everyone carried out their tasks James took Amelia to his father's study and asked her to sit down.

\- Amelia, I know you are with the Aurors like us, but you are the one more involved with the political side of things. How, pray tell, would you play out the hearings that are awaiting us in the future?

\- Oh James, I have been asking this myself ever since I learned I will be the one assisting in the questioning. At first we, that is the prosecutor and me, will give them Veritaserum and ask a few questions to establish that it is, indeed, working. Then we will ask questions leading up to and about the events of Halloween night. If you have any questions, you will be allowed to ask them then. At the end we will ask any questions that may have arisen during the questioning. - They were talking for another half an hour and standing up to leave when Amelia added one last thing. –And James, I know it will be hard for you, but I will need you to stay calm during that meeting. No scenes. Please. Everyone in the chamber will be aware of your animosity toward Snape. How you present yourself will have an impact on the verdict of the judges, you are aware of that, right?

\- Unfortunately, I am. I will try my best. And although I do not necessarily understand the connection that Snape has to the whole case, besides the fact that he is a Death Eater, I do know that he played an important role. So whatever he says might be helpful in the future. For that reason alone, I will try to behave my best.

\- Thank you, that's all I am asking of you. – And with that she left the study.

The rest of the day passed in the silence, full of the calm that only family can provide, yet tense with the preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and bearing with my inconsistence in posting. I hope to do better on that matter. Next chapter is already in the proofreading stage. Hopefully I will be able to post it soon.

Also, please let me know what you think about this chapter. Your comments are welcome as they let me know what you would like to read about and also point things out to me that I might not have considered before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 part 1

First of all, let me give my thanks to my beta and friend for helping me with this chapter. It wouldn't be half that good if it wasn't for him. You are the best J!

Again, thank you for reading, and commenting of the story. It is an amazing feeling when I get to see the emails informing me on the new followers. It means you guys actually like it and want me to write more. It also motivates me more and more to write another chapter. So thank you once again, hope you will like what comes next too.

As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

* * *

 _Italics_ mean a) memories and b) thoughts. I'm hoping my writing is clear enough for you to distinguish between those two with no problems.

 _ **Bold italics**_ mean the sentence was used in the last chapter.

* * *

 _ **The rest of the day passed in the silence, full of the calm that only family can provide, yet tense with the preparations for tomorrow.**_

The next day could not come any sooner for the inhabitants of "The Lion's Den." The intensity in the air was almost unbearable, with even the youngest member of the household feeling the discomfort. That made him and the-never-serious Sirius to be the center of attention in the house. In his animagus form, Sirius played with little Harry causing smiles to the little kid, mostly not even being aware that his fur changed colors multiple times during the day. That in turn made all of the adults in the house smile at their antics. When the old family clock struck eleven, Remus took the little boy in his arms, and together with human-form Sirius, James and Amelia left for the Ministry.

As they showed up at the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, a few of the Aurors surrounded them immediately. After all of them said their sympathies for James, they led the group of friends to the courtroom where the hearing was supposed to take place. Prepared in the center of the room, with its back to the door, was a single chair with magic suppressing shackles at the arms and feet of it. Facing the chair were four rows of ten chairs, each with an additional three chairs underneath them. To the left and right of those were spectator boxes ready for their guests to arrive. Amelia led Remus and Harry to one of them and conjured up a few toys for Harry to amuse himself with. Sirius and James were with them for another half an hour until Amelia led them into the side chamber to transfigure their clothing into something more appropriate for a wizard's trial. Ten minutes before the start of the process, the spectator boxes started filling up. The side where Remus sat with Harry quickly filled up with other members of Order of the Phoenix, school friends of both James and Lily. The opposite side was taken by the press and rest of the public. Empty seats by Remus and Harry were soon occupied by Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, who were keeping close relationships with their students and were both more than able to protect a little child in case anything should happen. For good reason, the half goblin was seen as a master duelist in the eyes of the wizarding public.

Five minutes later, led by four Aurors and a Dementor, Severus Snape entered the chamber clothed in all black robes. Silence fell upon the audience, patiently taking in the person who just came in. Twenty-one year old Severus Snape was in miserable state. Although sitting stoically, still with calm acceptance on his face, the attentive observer could see that it came from the long and tiring last few days.

Soon after Snape, the side door opened and the procession of people led by the Minister of Magic, Milicent Bagnold herself, entered. Right after her, came in Barty Crouch Senior and Amelia Bones with Rita Skeeter sitting down right under the seat of the Minister. Rita's self-writing quill was hovering in the air, directly above the parchment with the details of the case, ready to start its job. Following them was the rest of the Wizengamot, with Albus Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock heading the group. In the second row of seats, right on its edge, James and Sirius took their places. The silence was now absolute in the chamber, only to soon be broken by the voice of Barty Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

\- Welcome all, to the Wizengamot hearing of one Severus Snape, suspect Death Eater and partner in crime of murdering the Lady Lily Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. As being a suspect in the murder case Severus Snape will be provided with Veritasserum at the very beginning of today's meeting. Lady Amelia, please administer the serum. Now, let's proceed. Please tell us gathered here, what is your name?

With visible fight against the serum entering his bloodstream, the suspect answered:

\- My name is Severus Snape, son of Tobias Snape, muggle, and Eileen Snape, pureblood witch, nee Prince.

\- Are you in fact a Death Eater?

\- Yes, I am. – Seriously sweating Snape answered the question, still fighting against the serum.

\- How long were you in service of You-Know-Who?

\- I started in my sixth year at Hogwarts, right after my birthday. But I was following his ideology since the summer before my fifth year.

\- What was your rank among the Death Eaters?

\- I was a personal potion maker to the Dark Lord, recruiter of the new followers and supreme Legilimens among the Death Eaters. It was my job to read the minds of new candidates and members returning from assigned missions in order to figure out if anything was being hidden from the Dark Lord.

\- What process does a person have to go through to become a Death Eater? – Longer than before the pause came and the silence was getting tenser and tenser with every passing second. Soon Snape's arms fell visibly, and the fight left the young man. With a tired, but coldly calm voice he answered:

\- The initiation is quite simple. A candidate has to choose a family of either muggles or with a muggleborn as its member. Then when the victims don't suspect anything, the candidates would break in, torture the man in the family, and if he was not mentally broken by then, they would move to the woman and kids. They would rape the females, no matter what age they were. I've heard about them raping the small boys too. Next, they would kill the kids and wives… husbands were soon to follow as well. Upon their arrival, I would read their minds, grade them on the pleasure they were feeling in doing the act, and report to the Dark Master. Afterwards they would receive their Dark Marks on their left arms.

The silence in the room was deafening. It took quite a few minutes for everyone to understand and digest this new information. Then the uproar from the crowd went off the scale. Yelling and cursing seemed to not have an end. Once the crowd had calmed down a little, another question was asked.

\- What was the role of the Dark Mark? And was there ever a possibility of getting it under the Imperio Curse?

\- The Dark Mark itself was a sign for us to recognize that we belonged to the same group, for Dark Lord to recall us to himself, and ,what I always suspected but don't have a proof of, to draw some of our magical power to himself in moments when he needed it. As for the Imperio Curse? No, it was never a possibility. One had to want it to get it. That was a priority for the Dark Lord.

\- You just mentioned the withdrawal of your power for his use. Can you tell us then what other means did he use in order to secure this power for himself?

\- Do you mean besides the terror of his and his followers actions? No, I am not much aware of that. I know he was doing something with it but I simply don't know what. Those questions I believe you would prefer to ask those who were with him longer or were closer to him.

\- And whom do you suggest we ask?

Not wanting to sell out his friends, Severus fought the serum with visible problems in both breathing and speaking. But he knew; there were quite a few people in that group he would not mind losing… as long as he doesn't mention Regulus or her… Liking this option much more, he gave up the fight once again, drew a few shaky breaths and with still visible problems he started calling names:

\- Peter… Peter Pettigrew… Bellatrix Lestrange… Lucius Malfoy… no, not him, nooo… - but the serum overpowered him - Regulus Black, Barty Crouch Junior… Those have, or had, the most knowledge of his closest affairs- he collapsed in his chair breathless and exhausted. Much good it did for him that his head fell on his chest as in the next moment the place that it occupied was hit with several differently colored beams. Many people recognized one of them, the green one, as it hit a man standing few feet behind him. The very next moment he fell dead on the spot. Screams and panic overwhelmed the room. Mingling among the public, Aurors struggled to regain control over the frightened crowd, while protecting them at the same time. Seating in the Wizengamot part of the room, James and Sirius moved to help out when Sirius noticed one of the beams was from their side of the room. He told James to protect the crowds and turned to try to locate whoever was casting the spells. It didn't take him long. A few chairs to his left, and one row below, he noticed the platinum blond hair of the one and only Lucius Malfoy. He was getting ready to cast yet another curse when Sirius silenced him with one of his own. A quick " **Levicorpus** " saw Malfoy hanging head down in the air. Quickly followed by " **Petrificus** **Totalus** " and a " **Locomotor** " had Malfoy bound and levitating in his direction. He faced the petrified man, looked him straight in the eyes and binding his hands with magic –restraining- cuffs he told him:

\- I told you I will get you one day. For what you have done to my brother and my cousin, I've got you now, Mr. Malfoy, caught red-handed in the courtroom of Ministry of Magic. Not your brightest idea, you know? But at least you won't have a long walk from here to the prison cell with your name on its doors. I can promise you that.

Unable to respond Malfoy just shot him a hateful look as he was levitated out of the courtroom by a few other Aurors. He took a look at what was going on around him, ready to jump right back into the fight and for the first time noticed how calm it was in the room… James was charming the spectators, getting them calm again, at the same time commanding the nearby hovering Aurors. The few casualties were levitated out of the room, while his girlfriend was struggling with keeping control over Crouch standing in-between her group of Aurors. He stepped right next to her and nodded at Kingsley Shacklebolt, his year mate from Hogwarts. Between them there was a fighting young man whom he recognized as Bartemius Crouch Junior.

\- Why don't you knock him out?

\- Senior's orders – said the other of the Aurors. They started leading him out of the room, when the head of DMLE stopped in front of them. In a firm voice Crouch Senior declared:

\- I do not have a son anymore – an orange beam of light left his wand, hitting his son's chest and a female's scream of "No!" echoed through the chamber. Silence fell and soon total control was once again reclaimed. Returning his attention to the suspect, Bartemius Crouch Senior took notice of healers still working on him. He took his place and asked them about his condition.

\- He is unconscious, stunned only, but some rest and food should make him feel better in no time. I'd say an hour break should be enough Sir.

\- That will make it necessary to provide him with yet another dose of Veritaserum.

\- Correct.

And with that Severus Snape was escorted from the room. Sirius turned to James as soon as the doors closed.

\- Well that was more excitement than I was expecting, although it seems that things will be far more difficult than we thought.

\- That is true old friend, the thought of waiting any longer before passing down Severus' judgment makes my blood boil. – Minerva approached them with a stoic look on her face. – Just the woman I wanted to see, how is my little Harry doing?

\- Oh, he is just fine. – a slight grin showed at the corner of her mouth – But I do believe it is time for young Mister Potter to pay a visit to the little Lords room.

\- Oh for the love of…. I will be right there Minerva, I hope that I remembered to pack a fresh change.

\- It would be just like you James to forget something like this! - Sirius quipped. With a harsh look from James he roared with laughter as he ran to catch up to him.

* * *

An hour later Crouch once again took his seat, watching the administration of the serum again and picked back up where they left off:

\- Thank you Mr. Snape for providing us with those names, we will ask those that we can. Now, let's move on to the matter closer to the date. What do you know about the attack on the Potter's residence in the Godric's Hollow on the night of Halloween, a few days ago?

\- It's all my fault…

\- Severus, we talked about this – the surprisingly calm voice of Albus Dumbledore cut his answer short.

\- Chief Warlock, please let us continue, you will have your chance to take voice.

\- Yes, Barty. I'm sorry for interruption.

\- So, please tell us how is it your fault exactly?

\- Two years ago, about a month or two after the wedding of James and Lily Potter, I was sitting in the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade drinking my sorrows in the firescotch whiskey when I noticed Headmaster Dumbledore leading an unfamiliar woman to the private room at the back of the pub. As a known enemy to the Dark Lord, he was always on the list of people to be spied on. So I used a disillusionment charm on myself, and crept to the doors of the room and kept listening in on their conversation. Soon I realized that the woman was a candidate to the post of Divination Professor at Hogwarts. I was about to leave when her voice suddenly changed. In this deep, gravelly voice she started speaking… _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_ With that, I decided to take my leave but didn't watch my steps carefully. I was soon kicked out from the pub and I left immediately to tell the news to my Master. He became obsessed with the prophecy. He didn't tell anyone about it. Only the two of us knew. It took us a while to understand who it was talking about, and by New Year's we had limited our options to at first one, and then two possibilities. Our first choice was the couple of Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were expecting their firstborn child in July. So the math was agreeable. Then it was made public knowledge that Lord and Lady Potter were expecting their firstborn around that time too. So the choice was clear. The only problem was now which family was about to suffer. But since it was only two families He decided to attack them both. He only had a chance to attack one. As of now, none of us Death Eaters had heard anything from him since the night of Halloween.

It was Amelia who took charge after that.

\- Severus, weren't you friends with Lily Potter during your Hogwarts years?

\- No.

\- But I can surely say that I saw you both together up until fifth year…

\- No, I wasn't friends with her at school. I was in love with Lily Evans ever since we met for the first time in London when we were both seven year old kids. I loved her so much… I was sure everyone could see that… And then James bloody Potter decided to butt in… I hated, sorry hate him still so very, very much for that.

\- Everything we all saw was a pair of best friends. And the ridiculous attempts of one James Potter to gain the attention of the smart witch in question. So you say you loved her… Did you take any steps in order to protect the life of your loved one?

\- Multiple. At first I begged the Dark Lord not to take her life but when he never gave me a straight answer I looked in a different direction. I met with the head of his opposition and offered my services as a double agent. I told him everything that the Dark Lord knew, including the prophecy and his plans towards it. He promised me that he will keep her safe. Soon afterwards both the Potters and the Longbottoms disappeared from the face of the earth. I was sure they were safe. But then Peter Pettigrew decided to be their Secret Keeper… My Lord realized the truth and broke him, threatening him with painful death… Peter was never one of a strong mind. He was broken quickly, giving up the secret location of where the Potters were staying quicker than one can say "Nox". It only took them few days to plan and decide on the day of the attack… His attacks were quite often then, he supervised many of them personally. He was drained and exhausted then so he decided to take some time to recharge – rest and get his power back. He let things quiet down a bit, and when people felt secure again he hit his mark. On Halloween he attacked them, the Potters I mean, and since then he has been quiet.

\- You said you went to the head of the opposition to ask for help. Remembering your previous words, does that mean that you went straight to Albus Dumbledore for that?

\- Yes.

* * *

Call me an evil woman, I'm giving you a cliffhanger and making you wait for the rest of the story a bit. Don't fret, it is almost finished but it still needs some work done. In the meantime, please leave your opinion on the chapter in the box below. I'm curious what your reactions to this chapter are.

 **Harryislife** , thanks for noticing about Susan, I do have plans for her…


	6. Chapter 5b

Chapter 5b

First of all, let me give my thanks to my beta and friend for helping me with this chapter. It wouldn't be half that good if it wasn't for him. You are the best J!

Again, thank you for reading, and commenting of the story. It is an amazing feeling when I get to see the emails informing me on the new followers. It means you guys actually like it and want me to write more. It also motivates me more and more to write another chapter. So thank you once again, hope you will like what comes next too.

As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

* * *

 _Italics_ mean a) memories and b) thoughts. I'm hoping my writing is clear enough for you to distinguish between those two with no problems.

 _ **Bold italics**_ mean the sentence was used in the last chapter.

* * *

 _ **\- You said you went to the head of the opposition to ask for help. Remembering your previous words, does that mean that you went straight to Albus Dumbledore for that?**_

 _ **\- Yes.**_

Silence enveloped the room once again. This time many heads were going back and forth between the suspect and the Supreme Mugwump, and staying longer on the latter, calculating his actions. It was Severus himself that continued his thought.

\- It seemed like the right thing to do. We had some contact as student – teacher few years before and sneaking into the school during one of the days wasn't really hard. Honestly, anyone can walk into the school. No matter what their intentions were. I already had a mark on my arm, yet no power at all stopped me from entering school grounds, the school itself and even the Headmaster's office. Headmaster seemed like he was waiting for me already, seated behind his desk. His first words to me were " _How can I help you?"_

\- Seems like quite a story, do you think we can use your memory to see it? We have been talking here for quite a while now and I can still see you haven't recovered from the attack just yet. We can watch your memory of that meeting while you take a little break from talking.

\- Lady Bones, I really think… - a calm voice interrupted.

\- Chief Warlock Dumbledore, this is a hearing of Severus Snape as one of Voldemort's close followers to understand what happened on the other side of the wall that we created in the fight against him. So anything, and I mean anything, can be helpful…If there is something that you are not proud of doing, well… you should have worried about that before.

The harsh words Amelia Bones directed to a wizard of Dumbledore's class with full meaning_behind them shut up the older wizard and silenced all the whispers and murmurings going around the room. No one, literally no one, dared to speak to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore this way. To yet effectively silence the older wizard was unheard of. He had a habit of always saying what was on his mind in the end. This young woman, barely few years after school herself, achieved that and gained yet another level of respect in the eyes of the public. Snape couldn't stop the smirk on his face from showing but did not notice the shocked and amazed faces of Marauders, Professors and members of the Order.

\- Sorry for the interruption Mr. Snape. What would be your answer to my question?

\- If it works, for you, Amelia.

\- I know you knew me from school, but in this setting it is Lady Bones for you, or Madam Bones Severus. Judge Abbot, please extract the memory from the suspect.

At that a slim man of maybe five foot six left his first row behind the Minister's seat and came downstairs. He looked into Snape's eyes and, putting his own wand to suspect's temple, extracted a long silvery blue shining thread out of his mind. It stayed at the tip of his wand until he was given the pyramid shaped statue with raw cut diamond placed in the hole on its top. The diamond shone with a light so strong some had to close their eyes to protect their sight. Soon the room was darkened, the crystal being the only source of light, dimming slightly, so everyone could watch. As everyone focused their attention on the statue, a nonverbally cast spell shot in the direction of it. Suddenly, the crystal came to life and in the air above it the image of the door showed up.

* * *

 _He knocked on the door with a feeling of both determination and apprehension. What if he did not agree to help? What if he did not believe him and decided not to help. 'Oh get a grip, Severus, of course he will help. He is the bloody 'leader of the light' on Merlin's beard!' – Severus thought to himself._

 _\- Enter - he heard from behind the door._

 _\- Headmaster Dumbledore._

 _\- How can I help you, young Severus? I did not expect to see you here anytime soon._

 _\- I came to give you some information you might be willing to hear about the Dark Lord._

 _\- The Dark Lord? You mean Voldemort?_

 _\- We… I mean, his followers call him the Dark Lord, Professor._

 _\- So you admit to being one of his followers as well, young Mr. Snape._

 _\- I am in deed. You may judge me whichever way you want Dumbledore. I, personally, do not care what you think. But I do know that you know about the prophecy to destroy the Dark Lord._

 _\- Yes, I know that, in fact…_

 _\- What you might not know is that instead of just one of them, my lord decided to attack both of the suspected families…- he cut off the Headmaster._

 _\- We were ready for that eventuality, yes. I still do not see what I can help you with though._

 _\- I need you to protect her._

 _\- Protect whom? Lady Longbottom? Or do you mean your former friend and love of your life, Lady Potter? – At that he felt his body froze. He knew! The old bloody bastard knew he loved Lily all this time! Deciding it was not important now he answered Headmaster's question._

 _\- Of course I mean Lily; I do not care about all the other ones. He could kill all of them right in front of me and I wouldn't flinch. Lily needs to be safe though. And that I cannot guarantee by myself._

 _\- Why don't you ask your Master to spare her life? I would assume that having such a dedicated follower as yourself he would grant you this one small favor._

 _\- I asked him already; believe me I already did that. I am yet to get a clear answer on that from him. Frankly, I do not believe I will ever get one, otherwise I would never be here now, Headmaster, would I? I need your help, as much as it pains me to admit that, I really need it. And I know Lily will not talk to me for all the gold of this world but she listens to you, she will listen to you even now. And if she will not, Potter will and he will make her see reason… Just please,_ please _talk to them._

 _\- I will, you know I will talk to them…_

 _\- Thank you, Headmaster – Severus said with relief visible in both his voice and posture._

\- … _but I also will need you to keep me informed about what is going on in the Death Eater ranks. Lord Voldemort needs to be eliminated, by any means necessary, and you will help me in achieving this. Do we understand each other?_

 _\- You want me to become a spy for you, I gather?_

 _\- Yes. In exchange for my protection of Lady Potter, I need your cooperation with the light side, Severus._

 _\- You already promised me that you will talk to them, why would I agree to work for you now?_

 _\- Because you need my help in order to stay out of harm from Tom, and from the Wizengamot if your luck runs out and end up in their hands. Remember young Severus, my word has an amazing power in this world, you on the other hand are barely a halfblooded youngster in the wrong crowd, let's add. My word for or against you might one day mean your life or death._

 _\- And if you fail in protecting Lady Potter, I won't desire anything less than death… maybe beside the revenge for such a crime…_

 _\- How is it Severus that the murder of Lily Potter is an unthinkable crime for you, yet you can murder people in cold blood while not considering it as such as well?_

 _\- Lily has the purest heart of all… sure, she can be stubborn, hot – headed, and difficult, but none-the-less, she has the purest heart of all the people I know. And that would be including you, Headmaster. She is the warmest, kindest, smartest and most loving person one can ever meet. I mean she loves Potter, Merlin's beard! The one man she used to hate with all her heart, she ends up marrying!_

 _\- I must say, I am surprised you are not accusing Mr. Potter of using Love Potions on her._

 _\- Even I know he is way too bloody proud to do that. Besides, he wouldn't even be able to cook the potion himself. What you are asking me to do though is an additional endangerment of my life. I would need some kind of protection on your part. I am no longer that naïve, recent history taught me a few things and one of them is to always have some kind of security in place. Even being here, at this meeting, right now I have few precautions in place. When you get on the dark side, Professor Dumbledore, you tend to think about different scenarios. If my cooperation is the only way of protecting her, I'll do it. I will be your spy at the Dark Lord's headquarters. But in return I expect you to say it loud and clear, that you are responsible for the survival of Lily Potter._

 _\- With all the magic in me I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, solemnly declare myself being responsible for the survival of Lady Lily Potter in this war in exchange for Severus Snape's spying on Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. I swear to do everything in my power to keep her alive, being aware that if I fail in doing so I will be responsible for her death. So I said, so mote it be. Is that enough for you young Severus?_

 _\- Yes, headmaster. Now I will take my leave. I'll contact you when anything of importance takes place._

 _A_ _s he turned towards the door, the image of Dumbledore raised his wand once again and pointing at the young man's back said in barely heard voice "_ **Obliviate** _."_

* * *

As the memory faded from the view the lights turned back on in the silent chamber. A few silent seconds later the voice of Amelia Bones penetrated the room.

\- How did you get back this memory, Mr. Snape?

\- I've got into the habit of drinking Flushing Draught every week during my time with the Death Eaters. It restored my memory the very same night. – A careful spectator could see the look of shock that came over Dumbledore's face. Next was a mask of total calmness, something that one could only expect from a hundred year old man who has seen much already.

\- Thank you Mr. Snape for sharing with us this critical memory of yours. In light of the viewed memory, I ask the Wizengamot for vote of no confidence for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and suspending him in his responsibilities as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock until the matter of the death of Lily Potter and forcing Severus Snape into espionage is solved. You have to remember, dear Headmaster, that you are not as powerful as you wish to be. You are neither God nor the Minister, and you have no right to act as one. I do not have any more questions for the suspect.

\- Does the suspect have anything else to add?

\- No, Minister.

\- Then let the Wizengamot discuss the case and we will hear the verdict soon. I am also in agreement with Madam Bones' request and suspending Albus Dumbledore from all of his responsibilities, except the ones toward Hogwarts. His place as Chief Warlock will be taken over by Bartemius Crouch. Bartemius, do us proud.

Soon the privacy wards were erected and where silence fell on one side of the room, the other side started buzzing with excitement of the news. People watched as one after another several members stood up and said a few words. Some spoke briefly, and some spoke for longer. There was a complete silence when Lord Potter gave his piece of mind and a longer period of contemplation following it. Soon enough, there was a voting on the verdict and the privacy wards were taken down.

\- The verdict has been reached. Lord Potter, I give you the honor of announcing it.

\- Thank you, Minister. After much discussion on the matter, we, the Wizengamot, decided as it's stated: On the matter of being a Death Eater, Severus Snape is found guilty and sentenced to twenty five years in a level seven cell in Azkaban. In the matter of the death of Lady Lily Potter, suspect is found not guilty. As his work for Albus Dumbledore was extensive and fruitful, helping us in the fight against Voldemort, the Wizengamot decided to count it as a sign of good will and reduce the sentence by five years. Also, knowing the superior talent of Severus Snape in the elixir making department, Wizengamot is willing to further shorten the punishment, by minimum of two years, in exchange for full cooperation with St. Mungo's and working for them in potion making.

\- Thank you Lord Potter.

\- If I can say something else, Minister…

\- Permission granted.

\- Severus, she loved you too. Till the very day she died she missed you and loved you. Every single moment since that bloody day in the fifth year, she loved you and missed you like crazy. And what happened to her is not your fault. But I know you – as bad as it sounds it is true - and I know you will blame yourself for what happened to her. I'm telling you now, not as your judge but as a man who loves Lily Evans, let her go, as I will have to one day as well… For that reason only, I asked them not to put you on the highest level of Azkaban Tower. You do not need the company of the Dementors and reliving yours and Lily's past every single day. You messed up your life a lot. But I hope you will survive in Azkaban. And once you do leave it, I'll ask you to teach my Harry the elixirs, just like his mom would if she were to live with us. Did you know that he has her eyes? Same green orbs as her, that you could dive and drown in… - his voice carried out into the silence and he back down only after Sirius pushed him down… In complete disregard to anyone around him James sat and looked in the direction of Harry with the unseeing eyes of a man deep in thought, thinking of the times that passed. He didn't see women cleaning the tears from their eyes, didn't notice the complete silence that followed his speech. He also didn't hear how Milicent Bagnold said her closing speech and Snape was led out of the chamber, or when people started leaving the chamber as well. He only moved when the sleeping body of his small son was being placed in his arms. He smiled at the view and said:

\- It's time to go home little Prongslet. Time to go home.

As they left the Ministry people, were stopping in their tracks at the sight of the procession. With Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall on one side and Sirius Black and Amelia Bones on the other, holding his son in his arms James Potter represented the power like not many had a chance to ever get. He might not have even been aware of the Abbott and the Greengrass families following behind Lady Augusta Longbottom, who together with Alastor Moody was securing the back of the Powerful Pack. None the less, he led his friends out and soon disappeared in the crowd of people of London. They went into the first deserted alley and apparated back into the Lion's Den. It was well into dinner when James touched the topic which was occupying his mind ever since Alex welcomed them home.

\- Sirius, you know Alex wants to pass the mantel of Major –domo. I wouldn't mind him passing through even now but he raised an important matter at one point in our discussion. For many years Alex was not only a Major-domo but also a secretary for my father. I was wondering, do you by any chance know any muggleborn who would be interested in the position? This way he or she can help me in both worlds.

\- You may want to ask my cousin's husband, Edward "Ted" Tonks. Do you want me to write to him? Invite him for lunch tomorrow maybe?

\- That would be perfect. Thanks, Padfoot, you are the best.

\- And now, Prongs, he will not let us to ever forget it.

\- You bet your behind Moony, you bet your furry behind…

In the atmosphere of laughter and relaxation, the pack of friends let the evening continue and no worries clouded their minds that night.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and please don't forget to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First of all, let me give my thanks to my beta and friend for helping me with this chapter. It wouldn't be half that good if it wasn't for him. You are the best J!

Again, thank you for reading, and commenting of the story. It is an amazing feeling when I get to see the emails informing me on the new followers. It means you guys actually like it and want me to write more. It also motivates me more and more to write another chapter. So thank you once again, hope you will like what comes next too.

As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

* * *

 _Italics_ mean a) memories and b) thoughts. I'm hoping my writing is clear enough for you to distinguish between those two with no problems.

 _ **Bold italics**_ mean the sentence was used in the last chapter

* * *

 _ **In the atmosphere of laughter and relaxation, the pack of friends let the evening continue and no worries clouded their minds that night.**_

The following day started off slowly for everyone. Taking the day off was very much needed after the stressful and exhausting trial. It was shortly before noon that Alex the ghost opened the doors for the older man standing in front of them.

\- Welcome, Mr. Tonks. Lord Potter is awaiting you. If you would follow me, please. – With that the over thirty –year-old man was led into the house. He looked curiously around the place as he has never been there before. Halls full of armors and paintings of previous Lords of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter led the young man into the formal dining room, where he could see two men sitting by the table drinking and playing with a small boy sitting in the lap of one of them. – My Lords, Mr. Edward Tonks.

\- Ted! – Sirius rose from his chair and went to greet him. At the same time James arose from his own seat and picking Harry up, he sat the boy at his left hip. – James, let me introduce you to Edward "Ted" Tonks. He works with Amelia at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He is also part of the family through his wife and my cousin, Andromeda. Ted, let me introduce you to my best friend, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, James, who is also a Lord in the non-magical world.

\- Pleasure to meet you, Mister Tonks. James Potter, fifteenth Marquees of Somerset and this is my son, Harry James.

\- The pleasure is all mine, My Lord. I have to admit though, your summons surprised me.

\- Sirius! It was supposed to be an invitation, not a summons… Please forgive him, Mr. Tonks, the old dog has lost his touch at writing, it seems… Here, why don't we sit down and eat some lunch. I would like to get to know you better. Afterwards, I may have a proposition for you.

\- As you wish, my Lord.

The meal passed in comfortable conversation about their respective families. Ted told him of his non-magical parents, a father who was the fifth child (and fourth son) in a family of old money, a lawyer and an animal lover to boot. He also told him about his mother, a doctor from a well situated family of her own. And about his wife, the disowned Andromeda Tonks nee Black, who was his Hogwarts' sweetheart ever since their third year. He talked about his seven year old daughter Dora, the mischievous little klutz of a Metamorphmagus. The stories mostly made them laugh when they talked about her clumsy adventures. They sobered up some once topic switched to the Potter family. Harry's deeds of accidental magic created smiles on their faces, sure, but even the slightest mention of Lily made the younger men's faces show the hurt and betrayal quite clearly. It didn't take them long to reach the subject of yesterday's events, and it was James who first breached the subject.

\- I'm assuming you are aware of what happened yesterday in the Ministry, aren't you? What is your opinion about what happened?

\- I have to say, as much as unsurprising it was to get an actual confirmation that our dear old Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, I am surprised he was dumb enough to actually cast an Unforgivable Curse in the Ministry. Especially with an Auror force so heavily represented in the chamber too. He used to be much more careful…

\- Oh please, Luce is simply an arrogant piece of…

\- Sirius, language, you have Harry on your knees

\- Oh stop sounding like a woman James, he will learn those words at some point anyways.

\- But he doesn't have to just yet, so please just humor me.

\- Yes, James, my sweetest…

Sirius went on bittering and teasing James while giving Ted a chance to observe the young father for a little while. He sat in his chair with this slightly arrogant pose as if trying to say 'This world right here belongs to me, you are in my domain and remembering that would be good for you'. It was difficult to not take that into one's heart, to be honest. Sure, one may have said it was because of him being in his own home, a place he knew both inside and out, but Ted himself saw it being more than that. Truth was that whenever James Potter entered a room, be it in the Ministry or in his own house, heads turned his direction and people were listening to whatever he had to say. It was also visible that there was not a bit of cruelty in the younger man. He wasn't at the top of his happiness right now, no, he really wasn't. ' _For the love of Merlin, he just lost his wife a few days ago, he can't be happy now!_ ' – He mused to himself. But he projected an image of a strong, confident man, that knew his own abilities and limits and wasn't afraid of pushing past them if he wanted something achieved. And from what he had heard about James Potter at the Auror's Department, his abilities were great. Quick and unconventional thinking had saved him, his friends and his coworkers many times during the war with Voldemort. _'Powerful magic helped a lot as well, no doubt about that. He did win over Voldemort thrice, after all_.' Yet with all that he could be still a twenty – one year –old man. Despite the loss of a cherished wife he remained strong and focused. ' _He does have a kid to take care of, if it weren't for him something tells me he would have ended up entirely different'_ He wondered ' _Would that be dead or in Azkaban_?' but he had to admit (with a small smile on his face), it was more like Sirius to end up in prison.

\- And why do you ask that, Mr. Tonks? Who would you like to see dead or in prison?

\- Why, You – Know - Who of course. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I spoke my mind.

\- Believe me; it happens a lot in this house. Sometimes I wonder if my ancestors didn't play a trick on us and put that among the wards. But if so, I must thank them as it helped in many meetings, to both, my father and my uncle Charlus. Many of our alliances were saved this way, some even created after that. And why, pray tell, were you considering choices of punishment for Voldemort?

\- I was simply wondering how your actions will lead our society. You must have noticed that in the eyes of many you represent power, freedom and hope. Many will look at you for responses to their questions. So it made me wonder, will You – Know – Who end up dead or in Prison thanks to you? Because I have to admit, your performance during the hearing of Mr. Snape greatly surprised me, and I daresay many others as well. I mean the man actually admitted to not caring about whether you lived or not, and to have forgiven him so easily... And as much as I would love to believe that You – Know - Who will not come back, I was born a pessimist. You might have stopped him, sir, but I do not believe he disappeared for good.

\- Who on earth told you I forgave him anything, Mr. Tonks? What ever gave you this idea? I did not forgive him at all. He disrespected my wife and his friend in the worst way possible, and his actions led to her death. Sure, he did not kill her himself but still… What I said in court was true, Lily loved him. Not the same kind of love that she had for me, but loved him all the same. And I believe she had forgiven him a long time ago for what caused them to drift apart. She might have never said it out loud, but I believe I knew her best and I can tell you now that she wasn't able to hold a grudge over him for too long. They were the closest of friends for over five years, way more than that I believe. And as much as he hurt her, she had a good heart. Had he tried to reach out to her a few more times, she would have responded back to him. Yes, Severus Snape is a Death Eater, but he was her best friend before then. And I did what I thought she would do. She **was** my better half, you know. Now I simply have to prove to myself that she wasn't wrong when she said 'I do' to me on that night in Godric's Hollow, that I actually deserved any of her love. And acting as I did was one step in the right direction, I believe.

\- Still, you must understand it did surprise a lot of people.

\- It was a last minute decision to actually say something for him, I admit that much. But I do not regret it, yet.

\- What if he decides to help You – Know- Who return in the future? Have you considered that?

\- I did, but I do not believe he will. For the memory of Lily, he will not. And one more thing, Mr. Tonks, you may not like the sound of his name, but in this house we call things by their real names, not fearing their names. That's what the lions are all about after all. So Voldemort is Voldemort and not You – Know – Who among these walls. Now, I believe I have an offer for you. As you were made aware of earlier, I am a Lord in both the non – magical and magical worlds. You have also said that you are aware of both worlds' laws and lifestyles. I'd like to offer you the possibility of being my assistant in both of them. Your knowledge of non-magical culture would be an immense help for me, since I have not had many chances to spending much time in there to feel completely comfortable without anyone's support. If you accept I'd offer you either the apartment in the mansion or, if you prefer, the cottage on the grounds where your family can live with you; plus three hundred and fifty galleons a week. How does that sound to you?

\- I have to admit that it really sounds interesting, but you have to understand that it is something I'll need to discuss with my wife. I hope you don't mind getting an answer a little bit later.

\- Of course I do not mind. I'd have thought badly of you if you would not consider your wife's opinion in the matter. Would you like to see the cottage right now, or would you rather wait to do that with your better half?

\- Oh, I think I can do that today.

\- Ok, follow me then.

From there, the men left the mansion. For the first time, and surely not the last, he followed in the footsteps of (he hoped) his soon – to – be new boss. It took them a little more than five minutes to get to the cottage on the other side of the clearing behind the mansion that was a part of Potter's Estate. One of the last in the row of houses, the building was also one of the biggest ones. Its cream walls of stone were densely filled with large windows that let the natural light fill the rooms. As they stepped through the door, Ted's face had a huge smile on it. He knew his wife will love the house. The vast open space that you entered through divided into separate areas for the living room and dining room with two pairs of doors on both sides. Closer inspection showed them the hidden rooms where a bathroom and a study were on the left side and a kitchen and a formal room on the right. The stairs in the hall led them to the second floor where the four bedrooms were to be found. ' _We really do not need that many with only Dora, Andy and me, but it will be nice to have some extra space for guests. And the money he is suggesting isn't bad either. Fifty galleons more than what I earn in a month during one week, sure I'd love to take that job. But it just doesn't seem right to earn that much. We will have to talk about it too… I have to admit, this house would be perfect if only…_ '

\- The basement has a designated space for a private potion laboratory. You said your wife worked at St. Mungo's, right? It might come in handy for her at some point.

\- This house is perfect Lord Potter. I'll let my wife know about today's visit. And I will let you know the answer as soon as possible. Is that alright with you?

\- It most definitely is. Thank you for even considering my offer. I might have had a muggle-raised wife, and I might know more about non-magicals and their culture than a typical pureblood, but my knowledge about their culture is still much more limited than yours.

\- I understand that. It wasn't easy for me to get into this world as well in the beginning. But you are young; your mind is still fresh and focused. You will get everything in no time. And then you will be able to teach all of that to your young son. For now, I bid you goodbye and good day. I will send my response as soon as I can. Farewell, Lord Potter.

\- Farewell, Mister Tonks.

As the older man left the premises of the Potter Estate, James returned to the Den. Seeing Harry still playing with Sirius, he went to what used to be his father's study and took his place behind the desk. Resting his head on the headrest he closed his eyes and, in barely heard whisper, said:

\- Mom, dad, Lily, I hope I will make you proud.

\- You already do James. You already do. - A deep voice that used to belong to his father said. James's eyes flew open. He sat up in his chair and turned in the direction of the voice. There, over the mantle of a fireplace, hung a painting of his parents, who were now both embracing each other while looking at him with pride in their eyes. – We are so proud of you and we both know Lily will say the same when her painting wakes up as well.

\- Thank you Dad, it means a lot. But I will need your help a lot of times. I am so lost without you here and Lily gone too. I'm trying to do what's best, I really am, but what if I mess something up?

\- You will always try to do your best and that is what counts most. If anything you have us here to come to for advice, soon Lily will join us too. You won't be alone anymore. So rest up, regain some strength for tomorrow's process and get ready to fight back son. Show them what we Potters are made of – he finished with a devil's gleam in his eyes.

Smiling at the image, James turned in his chair and moved his eyes to the coat of arms hanging behind his head. On a red background with the sun shining in the center, a lion and an eagle were heading towards a crash. The flying eagle had hidden in his wings "Liber" while the running lion had in his mane the word "Fidelis". The moment the crash happened the creature that was left stood up on its paws, widened its wings, and opening its beak let out the word "Fortius". The griffin – that was the mythical creature at the end – stood in the middle with the sunrays shining all around it, making it look majestic, almost divine even.

\- I will make them regret everything they did to us, Dad. Just let me work my magic – James said cryptically, making a smile similar to his father's appear on his lips. With that he rose from his chair and left the room soon joining his son and best friend. Tomorrow will be yet another long day so today he will listen to his father. He will rest and gain his strength. Tomorrow on the other hand, all bets will go lose.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

First of all, thanks for all your help, J!

Also, thank you for reading, and commenting of the story.

As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

* * *

 _Italics_ mean memories.

' _Italics'_ mean thoughts.

 _ **Bold italics**_ mean the sentence was used in the last chapter.

* * *

 _ **\- I will make them regret everything they did to us, Dad. Just let me work my magic – James said cryptically, making a smile similar to his father's appear on his lips. With that he rose from his chair and left the room soon joining his son and best friend. Tomorrow will be yet another long day so today he will listen to his father. He will rest and gain his strength. Tomorrow on the other hand, all bets will go lose.**_

The next day started gloomily in the Potter Household. As the awareness of what was happening came into the minds of Den residents the moods went down and even happy giggling of a young Harry weren't able to loosen up the mood. It was a group of four very irritable people who entered the courtroom that day. As soon as they took their places and Peter was sat down all of the present people could hear child's voice clearly saying:

\- Unca Wormy! Unca Wormy!

\- Quiet in the court please. Today's hearing is concerning Mr. Peter Pettigrew. He is accused of being a death eater and an accomplice in murder of Lady Lily Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Administer the truth serum, please. - As an Auror administered the potion James and Sirius curiously observed Peter's reaction to it. They knew from their past that their used-to-be friend was a type of follower; the weak minded sort of person that everything had to be told to, not a strong leader at all, so the lack of resistance to the serum didn't surprise them that much. They didn't know it yet, but that was the only thing that wouldn't surprise them at all that day in the chamber.

\- Very well, let the questioning begin. Lady Bones, the floor is yours now.

\- Thank you, Madam Minister. Please state your name for the record.

\- My name is Peter Pettigrew and I am a pureblooded son of a pureblooded witch and wizard.

\- Were you ever a death eater?

\- Yes.

\- How did you become a death eater?

\- Two years after I graduated I was briefly captured by the Dark Lord. During that time I realized that opposing him didn't really make sense. That he would always be more powerful than anyone we have ever met. So I joined Him instead. I got my Dark Mark after I raped a muggleborn friend of mine, a girl I was having a crush on during school but who never even looked my way, always having eyes on Remus of all people. I killed her later and burned her body to ashes. It felt so good to be able to have something neither one of them had… She wasn't Lily but still… You know Remus – he said staring into his friend's eyes - she was waiting for you. She was pure, untouched, awaiting for you to come and get her. And I took it from her. I took her from you too. You will never again hear her saying "Remus, dear, could you tell me please…" – he said in his overly sweet imitation of her voice just to irritate the werewolf some more– she was screaming your name when I fucked her, crying for help with your name on her lips. It took her just a little over five minutes to realize you were not coming. Your sweet little Celia Mann, so nicely reduced to nothing more than a pile of tears and ash. I even gave you a jar with her ashes. You took it as a mystery to solve because I would not tell you what was inside… I bet you still have it stashed somewhere, don't you?

Remus had real trouble with maintaining his control, even with the youngest Potter currently seated in his lap. It took a hand on his arm and a wand at his neck to keep him in his chair. Minerva and Moody had both kept an eye on him today, knowing how hard it will be for the most sensitive of the Marauders to listen to this hearing. But even they didn't expect what they were hearing right now. The most quiet of the four, called by many their weakest link, was simply a monster hidden under sheep's skin. ' _I guess_ _it is true, what they say then – it's the quiet ones you need to watch out for'_ – McGonagall mused. The silence overlapping the chamber was absolute. Every single person was drinking in the words from the lips of the accused and was stunned at how emotionless he sounded describing all the evil he had done.

\- And what was your place among the Death Eaters?

\- I was a spy for a Dark Lord, Lady Bones.

\- Who were you spying on?

\- The Order of the Phoenix. And the Potters.

\- The Order of the Phoenix? What can you tell us about the Order?

\- It was meant to be a secret – it won't be secret now I assume – organization fighting against the Dark Lord, led by no one else but Albus Dumbledore. It is a group of people who would do anything they can to bring down the dark Master. I have to admit, all the success that the light side has ever achieved was their doing, so congratulations Dumbledore. Many of them are sitting here now, in support of one of their own, James Potter. Yes, James here really brought a headache to my Master back in the days. Almost as much as Albus Dumbledore himself.

\- Almost?

\- Lord Potter, please…

\- I apologize, Madam Minister.

\- You see, James and Lily Potter were in the duel with the Dark Lord quite a few times and at least three of them they won undoubtedly. They created a team that every single one of us Death Eaters had to be afraid of. At least until the prophecy came into existence and they went into hiding.

\- And this brings us to the matter of the second accusation. Were you in any way an accomplice in the murder of Lady Potter?

\- I didn't personally kill her, if that is what you are asking.

\- No, that is not what I'm asking. Let me reiterate it for you. Did you have anything to do with Lady Potter's death?

\- Yes, I did. I told Him their Secret.

\- What Secret?

\- Of their living. You see, they made me their Secret Keeper. 'Because Sirius was too obvious of a choice!' – They would say. At first I was hiding that fact; they were my "friends" after all. But then the Dark Lord got suspicious and tortured me with the Cruciatus Curse. It only took him pointing his wand at me with the beginnings of Avada Kedavra and he had their location. I might have betrayed them, yes, but at least I am alive.

\- YOU SHOULD LET HIM KILL YOU! WE WOULD HAVE DIED FOR YOU IF THE NEED AROSE!

\- Lord Black, please calm down.

\- My… my apologies Madam Minister. I'll try to keep myself in check better.

\- Thank you. Now, please proceed.

\- See here, Madam Minister, they believe mudblood's life was much higher priced than that of a pureblooded wizard. – He spat with arrogance no one was expecting from a shackled prisoner – Forgive me, but I value my life higher than I ever valued hers. Sure, she was a sexy assed know – it – all, and helped me pass every single year, but she was a mudblood all the same. A person of lower birth than me. Why would I value her at all? The beautiful eyes weren't enough, and they were always set on James – bloody – Potter, not on me in the first place. It was James that was crazy about her since the very first year, not me or Black or even Lupin. He was obsessed about her, about making her his. He would make himself look like complete joke in front of her, as long as he saw an emotion in her eyes. " _At least they are directed at me. She sees me with those gorgeous eyes with either laughter or anger shining in them"._ You sounded like a broken record of a psychopathic case, no pureblood dignity at all in your standing, James. But I have to admit, it was funny to watch. Your depressed form after every more serious "no" from your mudblood love, your quietness after every time you saw disappointment in her eyes. All I could do is laugh on the inside. One little mudblood bitch had around her little finger the almighty James Potter and she didn't want him at all. Every time she turned you down I was actually considering taking her to my bed, you know?! And then Severus Snape called her a mudblood in front of the whole school. Her world crumbled, but she was too stubborn to give up. And then James actually got responsibilities at school and he had to grow up. And that was when the stupid girl decided to take a real look at him. Black grew up with Potter as well, sure it took him a little longer but he did it all the same, making Lupin very happy, I bet. Sixth year saw James getting the quidditch captain badge. Proudest achievement for James, a badge on his school uniform. It was also during that time that few of his friends from behind the walls got murdered in the name of the Dark Lord. You know, I killed a few of them myself. They couldn't believe that the stupid, academically incompetent friend of James Potter would be able to kill a person. That was why so many of them had a picture of shock painted on their faces. And it seems that was around the time he actually started thinking about how a soon-to-be-adult wizard should. He started to pay more attention in Defense and Potions, and by the end of the term he managed to get his girl as well. That's when he finally started to pull away from me and the guys and dumped us for that little whore of his. I had more of a chance to do things for my Master, and they didn't even notice anything. And then we all got the invitation to join the Order, which we all did. I started yet another long-term mission for my Master. And if it wasn't for the killing curse bouncing from this damned kid of theirs, the Dark Lord would be all powerful by now, with yet another anchor to this world.

The silence in the room after his speech was absolute. None of the Marauders could say a word, nor did any of the spectators have the guts to break the silence. The feeling of disgust and revulsion dominated the aura in the chamber from both the judges and spectators. Instead of only one murder on his conscience, the man in the center of the room admitted to several other crimes as well. That changed his position somewhat. So it was the prosecutor who now broke the silence.

\- Madam Minister, Noble Wizengamot, in the light of what was said by the suspect in the last few minutes, I kindly ask to add those of the charges to the list: 1. Rape and Murder of the witch Celia Mann; 2. Murder of unaccounted wizards and witches in the name of Him – Who – Shall – Not – Be – Named;

\- Fifteen, I killed fifteen of them. You want the list? – The arrogant voice of Pettigrew broke in.

\- The third one – treason, as much as I would like to I cannot charge you for since it wasn't that of a wizard-kind but a private matter – Amelia Bones picked up once again after few seconds of stunned silence. – And yes, please provide me with the list. I also kindly ask for changing the penalty from lifetime in the Azkaban to an immediate death through the veil.

\- Madam Minister, if I may…

\- Yes, Lord Potter?

\- I agree with a notion of adding to the list of charges, but I kindly ask not to sentence him to death. As much as it pains me that he was the one behind the death of so many of my friends and my wife I do believe that a) the immediate death would be far too merciful for him and b) we might get information from him concerning the Dark Lord. Being the rat that he is I believe he might have collected some useful pieces of information.

\- Thank you for voicing that, Lord Potter. I also agree and ask the scribe to add the change to the list of crimes. Are there any other questions for the culprit?

\- No, madam Minister.

\- Then I ask for the Wizengamot to reach their decision.

\- It took them no longer than ten minutes to reach the verdict. As they achieved complete unanimity, the privacy barriers went down and the verdict was announced.

\- On all of the accounts the suspect was found guilty. The punishment for his crimes is death; however, taking into consideration the words of Lord Potter, the Wizengamot decided to grant the prisoner and the Auror Department a year and a half to gather all the information possible, with Aurors Black, Potter and Bones included in the process. After this time, he is to be sent to his death through the veil.

\- Thank you for your verdict. I call this hearing adjourned.

The quartet of friends didn't take long to leave the chamber this time. As soon as Harry was back in James's hands, all of them apparated back into the Lion's Den. They weren't there for long before Alex – the – ghost appeared in front of them.

\- My Lord, the Head of the House of Dumbledore is in front of the Estate's gates, waiting to be let in. He says he wants to talk to Lord Potter about today's events.

\- Don't let him into the house, but onto the grounds. I'll welcome him in front of the doors. Take him for a walk. – The ghost disappeared momentarily to fill out the order. - Guys, you may feel free to accompany me if you would like to, disguise or not, there won't be anything said that I would be afraid or ashamed of, I believe. It is just going to be a polite chat among friends.

\- Shouldn't friends be let in into the house though?

\- Amelia, only those personal ones are going to be allowed in starting from the day we moved in, not the political ones though.

\- You mean to tell me that you no longer consider the Headmaster your personal friend?

\- Let's be brutally honest here, Amelia. I never really considered him my close personal friend. I agreed with many things he said and did, that is true. I followed many of his decisions mostly because I did recognize his experience and knowledge as greater than mine. But I would never jump in front of a killing curse meant for him, as I would do for any of you and just a few others in a blink of an eye. The only Potters he might have been friends with were my parents and my uncle Charlus and aunt Dorea.

\- Very well then, I will disguise myself and follow you.

\- Please don't forget silencing charms on yourself Amelia. He may say more to me if he doesn't know someone is in my company other than the usual.

\- You bet there is going to be the usual company, I am going with you, Prongs.

\- I wouldn't assume otherwise, Sirius.

\- And I'm going to stay and take care of Harry here.

\- Are you sure Remus? You know he would actually be happier if you were accompanying us. I think he likes you the most out of us.

\- Not necessarily at this moment though. We had had few words between the two of us and let just say that neither of us left happy afterwards.

\- Remus! You and the Headmaster had an argument? When did that happen?

\- I'll tell you all about it soon but you better not make him wait any longer, he might get suspicious or even resentful, and you do not want that at this moment. So go and be careful with what you are saying to him right now. You are no longer James Potter, a student, but Lord James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Fifteenth Marquees of Somerset, father of the Earl of Bath. You are currently representing a power on your own, and HE might be frightened by this.

\- I'll be gone as soon as you stop singing poems in my name Moony, I've heard it is impolite to interrupt, so please continue – James said with a smile on his face

\- Oh, go on already, don't make the old man wait – Remus answered laughing. – I'll take care of little Harry in the meantime.

\- Yes, sir – and with that James left the house with Sirius and disguised Amelia as a company.

Albus Dumbledore was barely walking up to the doors when they opened and the two men left the house.

\- Headmaster Dumbledore, welcome. What brings you here today?

\- Good afternoon James, Sirius. I simply wanted to talk to you about what was happening in the court recently. You had left so quickly that I wasn't able to catch you and exchange words with you there.

\- I didn't want Harry in there longer than necessary. Seeing his Unca Wormy had to be upsetting for him, as you probably heard in the beginning of the process.

\- Yes, it is really unfortunate. But I have to say I am proud of your actions. Standing up for someone who hurt you so much couldn't be easy, but yet you did it anyways.

\- I simply didn't want him on my conscience. And this way I at least did something to prevent his death. I used to consider him my friend, you know?

\- Yes, that part is the most hurtful, I believe. How about we go in and get some tea while we talk.

\- I thought we were just talking. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude Headmaster, but Sirius and I were just on our way to the back of the house. There are still a lot of things to be done around the estate, as you may know. But why don't you accompany us, we can talk on our way there. – He said as they started on the path going to the back of the house with a row of houses situated on its side.

\- I will, thank you. It seems there really are. Like for example the wards around the grounds. It seems that after your father's death the wards were blocked since I couldn't apparate in since then?

\- And pray tell me what were you looking for here since then? And please don't tell me it was me since you know I lived in Godric's Hollow ever since my wedding.

\- I was hoping to borrow a few of your father's books – he said quickly. Too quickly for any of the young men's liking. – But the more important thing is that I couldn't even apparate here today, with the lordship already taken over by you, James. I had to wait all the way by the bloody gates for that ghost of yours to invite me in. And that is simply ridiculous, since I've known you since you were a baby. I was even considered to be your Godfather! I was friends to your uncle and father and I consider you my friend as well. And friends don't make friends wait by the gate, do they?

\- You have to understand Headmaster that I did have more pressing matters to attend to during the last few days and those wards were not on the top on my list. But I did them anyways, the very same day I moved back in, as a proper Potter Lord would. With recent events you have to forgive me, but I am kind of paranoid. So there is only going to be a small list of people welcomed in this building and on these grounds for now. Until I feel I can trust people again, I am not releasing those wards. And let's be honest here, you may have known me since I was a baby as you said, but to me you were always simply yet another authority figure that I had to listen to, never a friend. And after the revelations of Severus's hearing, I have had to think twice (and really hard) if I was just yet another puppet in your play or did you really consider me a friend. And that didn't give me any more confidence in you, to be completely honest.

\- Are you really blocking me out? – Dumbledore asked furiously.

\- Yes, headmaster, I'm blocking out your access to my house. Since you already gained access to the grounds, I'd say there is still a chance for you to get it back. Small, but it is there nonetheless. And I would appreciate it if you remember where you are, and how to behave. You may have years of life over me but my position in the political circles at this moment is still higher than yours and that in social circles is definitely higher than yours and you would do well to remember that. I have only just returned to reclaim my family's estates and questioning my position before the anchor has fully set is unacceptable. Speaking of anchors, I believe you caught that when Peter mentioned at the end of his confessions about the anchors. Do you have any suspicions what could he be talking about?

\- No, not really, but I am hoping to soon figure it out. I will let you know once I do, how about that?

\- I would really appreciate this. He said that the Dark Lord would have one more after he killed Harry, so I am expecting it to have something to do with death and life and maybe staying alive for eternity. I will take my time to interrogate him on that matter, you can be sure.

\- We, James, we will take our time with him. I will not let my godson suffer for what one man did for his stupid idea.

\- I know, Sirius, I know. I never even thought differently. You are a part of me, mate, you know that. But don't expect me to consider Amelia part of me as well, please. I believe there was only one female part of me and she is now gone…

\- Oh, mate, you just ruined one of my fantasies… - the next second he stood just a little bit straighter and James had a real problem with hiding his laugh at what he imagined was Amelia jabbing Sirius's behind with her wand. – But then again, I don't believe Amelia would like that very much… I can only imagine what she would do to me if I ever gave the idea a real thought – he shudders violently – she can be one mean witch with a wand in her hand…Now James, I believe we saw what we needed around the houses here. Alex is coming over already, I assume to announce dinner. Let's head home and finish this horrible day, what would you say?

\- I agree, it has been a long day already. I'm sorry to cut your visit short, but it being unexpected I did not plan on it nor had made real time for it, arranging my day differently. You are a headmaster; you must know how busy the day of a public person can be. I bet you feel relief after being suspected from your duties of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. I admit though, I expected a classier exit on your part. Now, if you excuse me, I have my responsibilities to get back to. Alex, will you please see Headmaster to the gates? Thank you old friend.

\- My pleasure, my Lord. Your dinner is waiting in the dining room.

\- Thank you Alex, You are the best.

\- Trying, my Lord, always trying… This way, Headmaster.

With that the three friends left in the direction of the mansion, not waiting for the headmaster to even turn around. He barely made a step towards the gates, when he heard his name being called. James stood few paces away and looking back over his shoulder said to the older man.

– Oh, and Headmaster? In the near future I would love to hear your reasons for wiping Snape's memory. Until next time.

– I understand, until next time – and he turned again to follow Alex to the gates.

They barely entered the household when Amelia decided to take the disguisement off and started her speech.

\- You were simply rude, James. You know you should behave as proper as your status dictates. You are a Lord, on Merlin's beard, behave like one! A little diplomacy in your speech and behavior can go a really long way, you know?

\- That is being said by a Lady Bones, who a couple of days ago publicly shut said wizards mouth in front of Wizengamot and press! Forgive me Amelia, but I do not think I was too rude towards the old man. He clearly lied to us when he said he wanted books form here, after my father's death, you have heard it on your own. It is more probable that he wanted an access to Potter Grimoire, the only book he will never have access to since he isn't a part of the House of Potter. And only a death of the Last Potter could grant him the access, unless it's specified otherwise. But this little book contains rare and, at times, magic more dangerous in it than the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library or The Black Library has in itself.

\- Hey! Please don't belittle the Black Library! You should know there is no blacker library in Magical Europe than that of my family; you went through some of it yourself.

\- True, I'm sorry Sirius! But the Potter Grimoire is simply something else. An unlimited access to it for such a manipulative person as he is might not bode well for any of his opposition. And it was only a matter of time when I would stand on an opposing side to him. I figured it was simply better to cut his hope as soon as possible, not make him wait expectantly. Now, tell me Amelia, how did you like Sirius's little idea?

\- Prongs, mate, why would you do that?

\- And what did he figure out this time, James? – Remus spoke holding a sleeping Harry in his arms. James embraced his son and went in the direction of dining room, where he noticed Yara already waiting for him with a portable crib. He put his son down in the crib and sat down at the head of the table, starting the meal. As he sat down he listened to Amelia's recollection of the meeting and to Remus and Sirius's bickering. _'It's no fun without you here Lily, but there is still hope that we will manage'_ – he mused to himself.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

First of all, thanks for all your help, J! This chapter wouldn't exist without you!  
Also, thank you all for reading, and commenting of the story. Every comment gives me huge joy and pushes me to write more!  
As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

* * *

 _Italics_ mean memories.  
' _Italics'_ mean thoughts.  
 _ **Bold italics**_ mean the sentence was used in the last chapter.

* * *

' _ **It's no fun without you here Lily, but there is still hope. We will manage'**_ **– he mused to himself.**

 _May 1979_

 _In the shade of a chestnut tree, on the checkered blanket filled with food and books and pillows, was a group of young men and women. Paired among themselves, each of them was either leading a conversation or sat quietly reading a book. The raven haired man with glasses and hazelnut eyes was having a conversation with a grey eyed man sitting on his left side._

 _\- It would provide a way of reaching each other when the other needed help… an alarm system of sorts, maybe a Portkey…  
_ _\- Yeah, James, that is an excellent idea… It would have to be something that we would always carry on ourselves… that would let us know about the danger the second another realized it…  
_ _\- Something small, preferably hidden, not easily noticed by the enemy… It has to be discreet, Sirius…  
_ _\- Multiple items? Or one and the same thing?  
_ _\- Varied by sex? Different for ladies, different for men?  
_ _\- Jewelry? Piece of clothing?  
_ _\- Added protection or just the alarm? And what would be the signal?  
_ _They hadn't noticed that the two other guys in the group were now mostly focusing on their conversation instead of the books they were reading not a few moments ago; one of them writing down the ideas on an idle piece of paper. It was only when he said "Heat" and the other one said "Jewelry" at the same time that the guys turned their attention to the rest of the group and the ladies started paying attention to the men.  
_ _\- Are you gentlemen really talking about trinkets now?  
_ _\- Lily, your soon–to-be – husband had an amazing idea…  
_ _\- Frank, - she said to the guy sitting next to her best friend – his ideas are always amazing, I could never negate that fact. The question has always been the same though: is it amazingly stupid, brave or brilliant? – The rest of the ladies smiled at that, knowing how true that statement was.  
_ _\- No Lily, this is actually brilliant. James, can you present it to the ladies, please?  
_ _\- Sure, Frank. The idea is to create something small and discreet that would be a way of communication between a group of people letting them know whether they are safe or not. Frank just mentioned one of the options, as we considered making it look like a jewelry, that every single one of us would have it on our bodies every single moment of our lives. Remus's "heat" is a response to the signal that we would get to let us know when the other is in danger…  
_ _\- That is actually brilliant, dear – and she gave him a peck on the cheek, when James stopped speaking to listen to first reactions. – We can create them to look innocently enough and matching everyone's personal style. Earrings, rings, necklaces and watches have the most potential as most of us have one or more of them on us all the time.  
_ _\- We can use things we already have on ourselves and just infuse them with magic, in order to not raise suspicions with new pieces. Please, for us ladies it is nothing new to have new trinkets on us. Sure, Alice would be tricky since the only things she ever wears jewelry-wise are the wedding band and the medallion she got from her mother before she died.  
_ _\- Hey, I can get new jewelry, ya know?!  
_ _\- The thing is that it would be really surprising and noticeable the moment you put it on.  
_ _\- Celia is right Alice, and you know it. Someone who knows you will notice it sooner rather than later.  
_ _\- Maybe I can make it as a tattoo…  
_ _\- What is yet another tattoo on the body of one Sirius Orion Black indeed?  
_ _\- I'll let you know, Miss Amy – he said to his girlfriend – that I know at least one witch who is really fond of my tattoos. She is in fact kissing each and every one of them every night…  
_ _\- Shush you, mutt – she responded with blushed cheeks, making everyone around chuckle slightly. – I admit I love your tattoos, because I am one of the few that know their real meanings. And this one wouldn't fare any different than the others, maybe even better – she finished with a kiss to the side of his jaw and small smile on her lips.  
_ _The conversation quickly went back on track and by the end of the day, having more question answered than actually asked, the pack of friends went their own way._

* * *

November 1981

The next couple of weeks passed peacefully, filled with visits in the Ministry courtroom. Many of the suspected Death Eaters had held their hearings during that time and, thanks to Severus's admission of taking the Dark Mark on one's free will, no one could use the 'I was under the Imperious Curse' excuse. Soon after, Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr. joined the club in Azkaban, followed quite quickly by Lucius Malfoy and several others as well.

It was a peaceful day sometime by the end of November, full of laughter and pranks in the Lion's Den, when all hell broke loose. They were sitting in the living room watching Padfoot play around with Harry when the adults in the room could all feel the growing warmth and buzzing of items on their persons. The dog started whimpering and scratching his tummy and soon changed back into his human self, to the displeasure of the boy playing around with him. Lifting his shirt, he showed to the people around a tattoo of a family of bears on his chest burning scarlet red, next to tattoos of a stag, wolf and a dog running to them. In the room James, Remus and Amelia all took out their wands and gathered right next to him and made ready for departure. Sirius and Amelia left right away, apparating straight to their destination, leaving James and Remus standing with Harry in the middle of the room.  
\- Yara! Forti! Fidu! – James called once they were alone in the room.  
\- Yes, Master James? – The three elves popped up right in front of him and responded in unison.  
\- We are leaving for the Longbottom Manor; they are under attack at this moment. Yara, - he said to the elf giving her his son to hold - I need you to take care of little Harry. Do not let him out of your sight, please. Forti, I need you to prepare the house for accepting injured people and raise the fortifications around the estate. Fidu, I need you to find Lady Longbottom and take care of her. Tell her what is going on and bring her here to await our return.  
\- Yes Master – the elves said in unison and disappeared simultaneously.  
\- James, we should leave now. Knowing Sirius he would like to be in the heat of the fight as soon as possible.  
\- Amy is there with him, you know she will hold him back. But you're right. Let's go – and with no further prompting the pair of them disappeared, leaving the room with almost silent pops.

The next moment they found themselves in the back garden of yet another huge mansion and ran hurriedly to the back patio, where a pair of French doors was to let them into the vast living room. They were soon able to see the interior of the house and the actions taking place inside. They saw a couple of their friends were down on the floor, slightly supported by the sofa behind them. They were bleeding profusely, from what they could see on their clothes and faces not much space was left untouched. Seconds before they could go into the room, they heard a crazy female voice screaming " _ **Cruccio"**_ soon followed by the screams of their friends. At that, the two of them went into the room and, seeing Sirius and Amelia on the other side of the room, attacked quickly and quietly. It didn't take them, long nor was it hard for them, to subdue the three men standing in the room silently, and it was only the woman that was left to take care of.  
\- Reducto! – shouted James and the torturing witch lost her wand arm, falling in pain as a pool of her own blood began to form on the floor, her wand falling to her feet. Being solely focused on the pair in front of her, enjoying their screams of pain, she never noticed what was going around her. It was only when her own arm fell away from her body that she realized someone else was in the room with her. A quick spell from Amelia stopped the blood spurting from the cut appendix, allowing the witch to sit on her knees.  
\- Bella, cousin, how nice to see you again… You are looking a little wicked, today.  
\- Sirius, you blood traitor, don't you dare to say yet another word to me, you… dog – the woman responded with distaste evident in her voice.  
\- Oh cuz, you wound me so bad… - Sirius kept baiting her – I see your husband and brother in law came to accompany you here today, to the household of my friends, the Longbottoms… Please tell me we did not interrupt the lover's weird reunion… I mean we all know you are weird…  
\- Sirius…  
\- Amy, did you get the doubtful pleasure of meeting my older cousin yet? No… What a shame. Let me correct that. My dearest Amelia, let me introduce to you Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, the wife of the one and only lying behind you scumbag, Rodolphus, the sister in law of lying not-better-than Voldy's pants excuse of a wizard behind Remus, Rabastan and maniacally loyal follower of late Lord Voldemort.  
\- HOW DARE YOU! THE DARK LORD IS ALIVE! – She screamed on the top of her lungs, her only hand going to her feet.  
\- Then I guess he is cowardly hiding? From you maybe?  
\- I WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS TRAITOR! YOU will be my first kill AFTER HE returns…  
\- Oh so now you are too cowardly to kill me off?  
\- Avada Kedavra - with a quick movement of her hand, it surfaced grasping the wand she had dropped. It was only the appearance of a small creature in front of him that Sirius didn't anticipate that kept him alive.  
\- Nam, NO! – Sirius screamed as a body of the small elf fell to the ground in front of him. – Incarcerous! – He shouted in the direction of the crazy witch. Her only arm snapped to her side and thick ropes appeared around her, restricting her movement. Bellatrix's eyes widened momentarily, holding back a slight smile. The incapacitated death eaters had come to and were getting up slowly to not draw attention. The scene erupted into chaos as the first curses were thrown across the room, knocking Remus and James across the room, knocking over a table and chairs. Sirius just managed to push Amelia out of the way as a green light streaked by his face. With his focus broken, the bindings on Bellatrix dissolved as she began crawling over to the Longbottoms, laughing maliciously.  
\- Don't think I had forgotten about YOU two! – Bellatrix shrieked as her laughter grew darker.  
\- Expulso! – Sirius shouted, throwing Bella out the back doors, shattering the glass. – Amy, keep them safe! I will cover the others!

The death eaters spread out, throwing the Cruciatus and killing curses out in turns. Remus regained consciousness and shook James awake, pushing him to run off into the nearby hallway. Bella, covered in glass and blood, walked back into the room furious.  
\- You will pay for that you mutt! I will take your heart for that! Alveusio! – She screamed while bombarding Sirius, attempting to gore a hole in his chest if not for his shield.  
\- Go ahead and try! Where's Fronti?! – Just then the elf appeared right behind him. – Take them and get out of here! – He nodded and turned to grab the Longbottoms.  
\- You shitty elf! - Bellatrix screamed and aimed towards Frank, leaving only a part of his leg as they apparated to the Den. – You idiots! Kill them all now!  
\- Affligo! – She fell over as if struck hard. Remus and James had rejoined Amelia and taken on the other death eaters. – It's over Bellatrix! Give up and come quietly! – Remus said breathless, slowly approaching her.  
\- THE DARK LORD TAKE YOU ALL! COFRINGO! – Bellatrix screamed as she cast a fiery explosion striking the ceiling above James. Multiple spells were sent in his direction, hitting different body parts, causing him to fall, burying him underneath the debris. Laughing, with more than a touch of insanity, she got a hold of accompanying her mates and apparated out of the Longbottom mansion.

While his consciousness faded out, James was just able to make out the screams of his friends as he felt a massive pressure slowly crushing his body…..

* * *

Lion's Den, shortly after the Marauders' leave

In the utter silence of the house, the pop was heard as loud as an explosion. Soon after, the voice of an older lady was heard in the front hall of the mansion.  
\- Can anyone tell me what is going on? Why was an elf sent to get me from my trip with my grandson to Diagon Alley?  
The elf that brought her in led her to the sitting room and offered tea and biscuits.  
\- Fidu can't answer all questions, m'lady Longbottom, but Master Jimmy asked Fidu to get m'lady here. Fidu good elf, Fidu does what Master asks. – getting upset with visible discomfort on the guest's face, tears showed up in his big eyes - Master asked elves to prepare the house, so the house is prepared. Forti fortified household, as Master asked, Yara looks over Little Master Harry. Master asked Fidu to bring Lady Long Bottom here, and take care of Lady. Fidu doesn't do a good job, the guest not comfortable. Fidu has to punish himself.  
\- Fidu, stop. – Augusta said seeing the distressed elf. – What does Master James say about punishing?  
\- Not to. To come to Master James or Mistress Lily if we do something wrong.  
\- So do you plan on disobeying his order?  
\- No, Lady Longbottom. Thank you, Lady Longbottom – he said to her with a deep bow and a smile.  
\- No, thank you, Fidu. Whatever the reason your Master asked you to bring me here I know he had his reasons. I am sorry for being such a troublesome guest. Not very Ladylike behavior, was it?  
\- Lady is in stress. Lady worried. Fidu can help Lady. Lady eats and drinks, Fidu cares for young grandson.  
\- Why don't you ask Yara to bring little Harry here, so the two can play together?  
\- Fidu asks Yara – and with the quietest of pops, he left only to soon be back with company.  
\- Yara brought young Master Harry. Master harry wouldn't fall asleep. .  
\- Here, let him play with Neville, time for them to get to know each other, they are after all god brothers.  
Soon enough both boys found themselves on the plush carpeted floor, with plenty of toys around them. It wasn't even ten minutes later that an elf appeared in close proximity, with a loud pop and accompanied by two blooded bodies. At the same time, a shimmering bubble was created around the boys, separating them from the newcomers. Augusta rose from her spot on the sofa, grabbed her wand, and moved in their direction.  
\- Merlin's pants, Frank! Alice! Fidu, get Andromeda in here, tell her to grab her medical bag. Yara, take… - she noticed the elf in the bubble with the kids – never mind. Fronti, take them to the prepared rooms, lay them down, together if you can. – It was only when they got out of the room that the bubble disappeared and Yara relaxed. – Great thinking Yara. Please take the kids to Harry's room. Keep them out of the way for now. And get some rest, that bubble was dangerous for you.  
\- Yes, Lady Longbottom. Thank you Lady Longbottom. Yara is a strong elf, Yara will take care of young lords.  
Yara had barely left her sight when a few more pops were heard behind her. She turned to see one more elf surrounded by a group of people. One of them was lying unconscious in the arms of the elf, his eyes full of tears.  
\- Sirius, Amelia, Remus… can anyone tell me what is going on here?  
\- Give us a moment here, would you, Lady Longbottom?  
\- Sirius! You take care of James, get him to his room and wait for Andy, she should be on her way here already. I'll take care of Lady Augusta here. Here, Madam Longbottom, please sit down.  
\- I've sat waiting here for last ten minutes or so awaiting any information. Now, I have my son and daughter-in-law lying in bed upstairs, heavily injured. You will not tell me to sit down, young lady! You better start talking right now!  
\- Yes Ma'am. Were you ever aware that our whole group had created an emergency communication system for our own use?  
\- No, I wasn't. What does that have in common with my children lying in the room upstairs?  
\- Fifteen minutes ago, the system started signaling that one of us was in danger. Us being all here with James and Harry these last few weeks, we knew it is not anyone from here, and the other people who the alarm could sound for were your kids. James and Remus took a moment to prepare the house for arrival of you all and Sirius and I apparated into your Mansion and noticed them coming under attack. They soon joined us and we heard Alice and Frank screaming. Bellatrix Lestrange and three other males accompanied her, torturing our friends. We got your children away from their wands and curses and Fronti brought them here. In the meantime though James was attacked and you see how it ended up. The four of them disapparated from the crime scene, but we were in too much of a hurry to help James to care for it, really….  
\- You did the right thing. James is more important here. Thank you, for helping my kids, Amelia. You were risking your lives in there, all of you. Thank you so much.  
\- They are our friends, lady Augusta, they would do the same thing for us.  
\- I know they would…  
\- Hello, you needed me in here?  
\- Yes, Andromeda, James , Frank and Alice need you upstairs. James I think needs you more. Go to his chambers, I'll take care of my children for now.  
With that Andromeda Tonks disappeared inside the house. It wasn't until the late hours of the afternoon that she was able to sit down peacefully. That was when everyone got to her.  
\- How are they? Will they be ok? Is their condition serious?  
\- Frank and Alice are physically alright, cuts and bruises will mend themselves, some scars might be left… I'm afraid that due to the dark curse being the cause of separation, Frank won't be able to get his leg back. Both of them will, I think, have to fight with post-traumatic stress, it may take a while to get past that. I'm worried about James though. He was hit with multiple dark curses, whatever I recognized I cured but a few of them are more complex. Fortunately he does not have any internal bleeding, which reduces the risk of death. He is however, deep in coma which is a normal thing after being hit on his head with such a big weight… I'm going to say that the next couple of days will tell us how he is going to be, and this night will be critical. I have charms on him to notify me if anything changes for the worse.  
After that everyone resumed their tasks, leaving the healer to her own devices. The next few hours went by peacefully and everyone went to their beds only to be awakened in the middle of the night by the loud alarm sounding in the halls. One thought appeared in everyone's mind, the rising fear froze their blood.

James Potter got worse…

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it. Let me know what your reactions are!


	10. Chapter 9a

Hi Guys!

First of all, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update the chapter. Life at last kicked in, school got added to my schedule and now my life is dominated by school and work eating up all my free time.

To be completely honest, I do not consider this chapter being completely done and hence "a" in the title. Together with a part "b" this chapter grew to monstrous size and I decided to cut the chapter in two. I have admit too, that this chapter was the most challenging. Many parts were rewritten multiple times, many deleted, many others moved for a later use..

Thank you for leaving the comments! They are super important to me. I want to ask you to leave me some feedback tough. As much as saying good job keeps me feeling appreciated I'd love to know things such as what did you like in the chapter? What did you hate in it? What can I do better? Simple things like that.

Also there was a commenter that said that his and my stories were similar. If you worry about the plagiarism, don't fret. The only similarity there really is it's the fact that Harry is a lord. Or will be in my case.

I also would like to ask you guys for help. As some of you may know this story will celebrate its first birthday in two months. I feel like this would be a perfect chance to change the cover image of the story for something original. So I am asking the talented people out there to get your creativity moving and come up with something that this story can call it's own. If you are interested leave me a comment or send me a PM and we will talk details.

* * *

As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

 _Italics_ mean memories.

' _Italics_ ' mean thoughts.

 _ **Bold italics**_ mean the sentence was used in the last chapter.

* * *

 ** _James Potter got worse…_**

Moments after he lost consciousness, James Potter fell into the depths of his mind…

 _June, the end of the 5th year_

 _\- Potter shoots yet another goal just seconds before Slytherin's seeker catches the snitch. Gryffindor wins the game with 480 points against Slytherin's 170._

 _The noise on the gold and red tribunes was unbelievable. As the spectators started getting down from the stands and head towards the school, they could still hear the commentator relating the news._

 _\- And Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup! The phenomenal game of Gryffindor team has nothing on the rest of the school. In the seven years of my attending Hogwarts I have never seen a group as well synchronized as the team winning today. The fluid actions between players and quick reaction times gave the team an edge and the advantage to overcome the opponents all throughout the year making them an easy win this year. With the graduation of the current captain, the team faces some changes in the upcoming year and the biggest question is now who will take over said mantle? According to one of the fellow Gryffindors whose name I won't give, only two players seem to be in the running, the sixth year's keeper George Brown and a year younger chaser James Potter whose bravery on the broom has no equal…_

 _By the time his name was announced James, together with the rest of the team, was on the arms of the celebrating crowd. They were already halfway off the field when somewhere in the back of the crowd someone screamed terribly. The very same moment the student body fell into silence and turned in the direction of the scream. To their horror they noticed professor Sprout convulsing in pain, but no real threat otherwise. James got down on his feet and nonverbally cast "Protego Maxima," and noticing Sirius, Remus and Peter in the crowd, he mouthed for them to do the same. Soon four domes of a silvery substance surrounded the entire crowd. Soon afterwards he could hear the voice of the one and only Lily Evans saying clearly "hOmEnUm revelio". In the effect they could soon clearly see a person like creature with blood red eyes and two slots instead of a nose standing not far away from the body of the teacher. The gasps were heard in the crowd and whispers of "Voldemort" and "You -know- who" took over and fear started to spread among the students._

 _\- Well, well… someone is thinking in here… I can see you know already who I am. Now… I want you to consider what you see in here...one of your professors, here at Hogwarts, the supposedly safest place in Magical Britain, being a victim of a cruciatus curse, an Unforgivable. What does that tell you?_

 _\- That you are insanely stupid? - Sirius said out loud from the middle of the crowd._

 _\- Cruccio! - he said pointing the wand at the teacher again making her scream again and a new wave of fear spread among students. - Wrong, Mr. Black. Yes, I know it's you. Just as I know that you and your friends cast the Protego charm. That means you aren't safe from me. It means that I can get you whenever, wherever I want. But, you can also join me… Join me in my noble quest of purifying magical society. Help me again bring power to those who deserve it and not to those who are stealing it away from us. There is no good and evil in this world, Mr. Black, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Don't let yourself be the weak one. You, from the Most Ancient and Noble House, one of the most influential Houses of today's Britain. Bring your friends with you… and we will make England ours. Messrs Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, join me in our noble fight. Make your Houses powerful once again. Help us with your talents and brains. Miss Evans, your brain is your biggest attribute, just as my brain was once mine. Just because of that i would like to see you on my side. Help me recreate a strong and powerful Britain once again._

 _The moment he heard Voldemort speak Lily's name James started moving in her direction and stopped right next to her._

 _\- Ahh, Mr. Potter, nice to finally make your acquaintance._

 _At that Lily turned her head towards him, the slight surprise written on her face. He smiled reassuringly at her and, stepping slightly in front of her, turned his attention back to the attacker. Voldemort at the same time stepped ahead of the tortured teacher and smiled maniacally. He then turned his attention completely to the new arrival._

 _\- I am really sorry I can't say that the pleasure is all mine. I was taught not to lie - and when he heard snickers coming from the crowd and Lily as well he added quickly - at least not too much. Forgive me though, I would have to decline your offer to join. I have all the power I want or need._

 _\- Yeah, that "not too much" was a good save, Jamie - Sirius added from Lily's other side, shielding her body from the view of the attacker. - As to the invitation to join you… I will consider that… when hell freezes over…. Now, if you don't mind… we have a celebration to go to and i'm afraid you'll make all our food go stale…._

 _\- And we really wouldn't want that, you know. I mean it isn't really often that Slytherin loses by over three hundred points, you know? - Peter rubbed some salt into it from other side of Sirius._

 _\- Guys, behave… Remember, it's Voldemort… the supposedly scary guy in here… I mean hello, he casts unforgivables left and right...can read our minds for merlin's sake… i mean I almost peed my pants at the mere sight of him…_

 _\- Ohhh, right, we're sorry, Mr. Voldemort. We did not mean to forget that…_

 _\- We just…_

 _\- Enough! - and with anger pulsing through his body he turned quickly in the direction of the teacher with a loud and clear "Avada Kedavra" on his lips just to shoot the green stream of light on the dark green of the grass. Surprised he looked around to find his missing victim but wasn't able to find her anywhere._

 _\- Well well well… I guess that is the answer isn't it? You will regret that… - he was about to walk away when..._

 _\- Mr. Voldemort…_

 _\- LORD Voldemort! It's LORD VOLDEMORT._

 _\- I'm sorry. Lord Voldemort, I'm Lily Evans and you invited me to join. You said I reminded you of you in your youth. Does that mean you are a muggleborn too? I mean that would make you a complete scam then…_

 _\- A genius like you being a filthy mudblood? How dare you lie to Lord Voldemort?_

 _\- Oh but it is truth. Does that mean you can't read my mind? Or are you not pure a blooded wizard either? Anyways, I just wanted to say, in a purely muggle way… go fuck yourself._

 _As she finished her quip, everyone saw burning ropes tightening around his robes, setting them on fire. Almost instantly, the fire was exhausted. With the silence once again complete and the burning red of Voldemort's eyes sent off both the fiery hatred and cold blooded will to kill. Seconds later another wave of attacks were sent his way, followed by yet another one and another one and another one…. Soon there was barely a student left from the year fives and up that haven't followed suit. Some of them were in shock, some of them shouted in defiance. All of them sent the same message though…_

 _Reading it clearly Voldemort soon morphed into a snake and slithered away…._

 _Realizing what happened before their eyes, the student body screamed in joy once again. The elated crowd continued on their way, not noticing that the group of Gryffindors were still in the same spot._

 _\- I guess we did it. - James said in the matter-of-fact tone_

 _\- Yup, we said 'no' to freaking Lord Voldemort. - Sirius smiled happily_

 _\- We made him angry. - Peter worried_

 _\- We made him furious - Remus corrected_

 _\- We made him run. - James laughed_

 _\- WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! - the previously silent Lily erupted_

 _\- What? - the shock reflected on all four faces._

 _\- What were you thinking you bloody idiots? Standing like that in front of me? You could have been killed for Christ sake. Right in front of me! What the bloody hell were you both thinking? Were you even thinking?_

 _\- I was more concerned about the fact that he wanted you, than me myself to be honest.- James said with a rising ire in his voice. When will she understand that he cares for her for crying out loud?_

 _\- And let's be honest, I didn't do that for you but for him. - Sirius added gesturing towards James - I'd hate to see him after you were killed. For some weird reason he really cares about you even though you treat him like a trash. So just be happy that you are alive and go back to your studies. And leave me the hell alone._

 _\- At that Lily deflated and bowing her head and slumping her arms down she quietly said:_

 _\- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful…_

 _\- You sure as hell sounded like that…_

 _\- Sirius, let her speak_

 _\- I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. But I was so afraid that you were gonna die in front of me, that you'd die simply because you stood in front of me…. And I would hate for that to happen. I mean, sure you are playing on my nerves more often than not but you are also the bravest, smartest, noblest people I know._

 _\- Oh Evans, you don't have to tell me you love me all of the sudden_

 _\- Sirius…._

 _\- Okay, okay…_

 _\- I'd hate it if anything happened to any of you. I don't think I'd forgive myself for that. So please don't do it ever again._

 _\- Now that I can't promise_

 _\- James…_

 _\- Heavens. Prongs, she called you by your given name…. The world is ending, for sure…._

 _\- I can't promise you I'll never protect you again. That is simply not happening. But I can definitely say: great job on transporting Professor Sprout. That was brilliant on your part._

 _\- James Potter, you started it all with protecting the entire school, that was nothing on my part._

 _\- If it wasn't for you we would not have our favorite Herbology teacher next year. And you actually showed what an idiot he is… - Remus added_

 _\- And I have to say, I think fire was such a nice touch…. - Peter said with smile on his lips_

 _\- I was just so freaking angry…_

 _\- But I have to admit, most of all I liked the way you said no to him…._

 _\- Go fuck yourself. - the boys all said together…._

 _Hanging their arms on her shoulders Sirius and James on both of her sides and grinning Peter and Remus behind them they said_

 _\- Lily Evans, we always..._

 _\- ...Always knew, that you had it in you..._

 _\- ...This fire of a Marauder…_

 _\- ...Ms. Tiger - lily_

 _And with that the group followed behind the rest of the school, the pack of friends expanded and happy to celebrate the day._

* * *

 _It was a sunny day in the middle of May, his sixth year almost at an end. On a purple blanket, right by the shore of a vast lake, there was a girl lying, face pointing towards the sun. Her flaming red hair shone vibrantly, emerald green eyes smiling, her freckled nose scrunched up at the June, the end of the 5th year. The green sundress she wore made her curves clearly visible._

 _\- You are late Potter, again! – she said without even opening her eyes._

 _\- Forgive me, Miss Evans. Figured you would fancy a lunch at some point. Would you like some cake, Miss Lily? And some butter beer, perhaps?_

 _\- Most definitely, Mister Potter, that was very considerate of you. Thank you. – she said sitting up._

 _\- You look lovely today Lily, really lovely indeed. That dress becomes you._

 _\- Thank you for the compliment, James. You look quite dashing yourself. Now, what did you want to talk about James?_

 _\- I was wondering, dear Lily, if you had plans for the holidays? Would you, by any chance be interested…perhaps… Oh Merlin! See, the thing is, my parents always get the invitation for the Summer Solstice Ball organized by the Ministry of Magic. This year, as I am almost of age, the invitation included me and a date as well. What I wanted to talk to you about… or actually ask you about, is if you would be interested in joining me, as my date, at this year's Ball?_

 _As he finished speaking, James looked into Lily's face just to see her looking at him curiously. He took a hold of her eyes, daring not to break eye contact between them as she contemplated her decision. It took her a little over a minute – yet he could swear it was a lifetime – to reach the verdict. He saw her taking a deep breath and prepared for a rejection when her face adorned the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. With that smile still on her face she said:_

 _\- I would love to join you, James. Thank you for the invitation._

 _\- You're serious? You want to go out with my parents and I? – he said with shock, surprise, and happiness all reflected on his face._

 _\- One would think you would have noticed a difference after all this time… I am not Sirius, I am Lily. And yes, I would love to go with you, James…_

 _\- It's just… I just simply can't believe what I'm hearing, is all… You have actually said yes to my invitation for a date… I feel like the luckiest person in the entire world right now…_

 _\- It's just a Ball James, not me agreeing to marrying you. Just a ball…_

 _\- Well yeah… But you said YES! – with that he shot his wand into the sky and the whole Hogwarts, as well as themselves could see the writing on the skies saying: "SHE SAID YES!" laughing happily._

 _\- James Potter! Get a hold of yourself right now! The whole school is going to think now that we're getting married or something!_

 _At that his smile changed, becoming the mischievous one she saw almost every day._

 _\- You are aware that one day you will say yes to that too, aren't you?_

 _\- In your dreams, Potter, in your dreams – she said smiling._

 _\- Ever since I've met you, Lily Evans. Ever since I've met you… - and saying that he bowed his head a little and kissed her cheek._

 _That little gesture alone made her cheeks turn a rosy pink, shy smile appearing on her lips. She busied herself with sitting down again and taking plates and food out of the basket brought by James. Seeing her blushed face, he didn't say anything else but sat down next to her with the confident little smile permanently stuck to his lips. He took a plate and, putting her favorites on it, offered it to Lily. She took it with a quiet thank you and, noticing what was served, blushed even harder. He knew he picked everything right, and now she was aware of that too. What surprised him though, was the plate given to him by Lily with his personal favorites on it as well. Surprised, he didn't even hide it and simply smiled widely at her._

 _\- Why are you so surprised James? I did spend six years at the same table with you, you know?_

 _\- I am well aware of that, Lily. I simply wasn't aware that you paid me any attention, that's all. It seems to me you are full of surprises today Miss Lily. What caused all that?_

 _\- It simply looks to me that you actually mean it this time, James. Not as a joke of any sort, but you actually want a real date this time._

 _\- Lily, dearest, I've been asking you for a real date ever since the Christmas break of our fifth year. What made you think I wasn't?_

 _\- Let's see. Maybe constantly having new girlfriends every two weeks? Or all those dates in Hogsmeade with the girls hanging off of your neck… or the joking matter in which you were asking me out…_

 _\- I see. As ecstatic as I am by the fact that you noticed them hanging off of me, you have to know that neither one of them was ever as important to me as you are. They were mostly friends, few of them I actually tried to create something with, but they were never you. None one of them would have the temperament, or the looks, or the brains enough to be a worthy replacement of you, my dearest Lily. You are the one and only._

 _\- Then I'm sorry for telling you "no" so many times. Although I have to say, some ways of asking me out did not deserve the positive answer._

 _\- Awww, Miss Lily… don't be like that, they were always original…_

 _\- Yeah, original they were, alright…. – she started laughing remembering some of the invitation forms, closing her eyes and pushing her head back in laughter._

 _That made him smile and throw his head back in laughter as well. Still laughing he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he noticed how different the scene around them was. They were sitting by the table, Lily was wearing a long green dress with her hair pushed up and him clad in the black tuxedo. On his left hand side was his father, his mother right next to him, talking to one of her friends by their table. On his right Lily led a discussion with one of the ministerial employees about one thing or another. He barely heard the question that his dad asked and answered back when the music started playing in the background. He excused himself from the table and, turning in the direction of Lily, asked:_

 _\- Lily, would you give me the pleasure of this dance?_

 _\- I'd love to, James – she said with a smile. Putting her hand in his, she stood up and followed him onto the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist, holding her other hand in his and pulling her close to himself. She put her hand on his arm and smiling widely followed him in the waltz. They kept dancing through a few songs and, when they tired themselves, sat down for a few minutes to grab a snack and talk. As the evening winded down and the last song played, the pair of them went back on the floor. The slow song being played made them sway slowly, her hands around his neck, his down on her waist. The close proximity made them keep constant eye contact, making them forget about the people surrounding them. The intimacy was felt by both of them as if an electrical current passed through their skin wherever their bodies were touching. With the last notes faded away, he bowed his head and, closing his eyes, pressed a light kiss on her lips._

 _She broke it sooner than he would have liked and pressed her head over his heart. The smile that bloomed on her face was something that he could clearly feel, making his own smile appear. The happiness radiating from both of them caused warm and happy smiles to emerge on the faces of his watching parents._

* * *

 _As he opened his eyes, the colors swayed, mixing and reforming. He was now standing in the middle of the dorm room, her crying face pressed against his chest again. On the bed next to him there was a letter full of tears, but even he could read the words full of despair that her mom sent to her during dinner._

 _"Your father is in the hospital…. Doctors found cancer in his brain…very serious situation...few days to live… come home to say goodbye…" as he saw those words popping back up to him now he tightened his grip on her, and let her cry all of the tears out. She fell asleep in his arms for a long time after that, and as he lied her down on his bed he kissed her hair before he summoned pen and paper and wrote notes to both Dumbledore and McGonagall informing them of what happened and asking them for time off from school for Lily in order for her to go and visit her family. Having that taken care of, he lied down next to his girlfriend and taking her in his arms he let Morpheus take control over him._

* * *

 _The next time he opened his eyes he was still keeping his arms around Lily, but now they were standing among the group of people with an older looking brunette on their left hand and yet another one standing right next to her too. Both ladies looked so much alike that one could take them for sisters if there wasn't so big of a age gap between the two. The only similarity that Lily shared with them was the tiny body frame, that being the only thing connecting the three ladies._

 _\- Mr. Evans, Petunia, Lily… I'm really sorry for your loss. Harry had to be an amazing man…- he said moving his head to show the nearby grave._

 _\- Thank you James – the older of the ladies, Caroline said to him. – Will you stay for the wake?_

 _\- If you only want me to. I came here for Lily, and I have to go back to school with her. But until then, I'm at your disposal._

 _\- That is so nice of you. I would really appreciate your company at the wake. It may not be much but we want you to have a chance of meeting him by the stories we will share about him…_

 _\- Mom, James met dad at the hospital, you know?_

 _\- Oh really? I wasn't aware of that. Harry hadn't mention meeting you…_

 _\- Meeting him or not, I'd love to hear about a person who helped to create someone as wonderful as Lily._

 _With faint smiles on their faces the four of them left in the direction of the car heading towards the reception hall. As the door to the car closed behind him his breathing quickened and he grabbed Lily's hand._

 _\- Don't panic James , it will be ok. This is how I used to travel before Hogwarts, there is nothing to be worried about._

 _\- I realize that but at the same time I've never traveled in a confined space like this. This is one of the reasons why I love flying so much. It gives me a sense of freedom, no space limit really. One of the greatest feelings._

 _\- I can see that every time you are on your broom, the love you have for flying… and yet every time I'm watching you fly I pray for you to not fall down… I don't want to lose you…_

 _\- Oh Lily…- he said placing his free hand on her cheek. – you won't lose me that easily. I promise you – and noticing tears in her eyes he gave her a hug._

* * *

 _As he broke the hug, the world was enveloped in light and faded out. They were now smiling widely, standing with the castle behind their backs._

 _\- We did it James! We graduated!_

 _\- Were you planning on not leaving school just yet, Lily dear?_

 _\- Of course not. James dearest. It just feels so weird and exciting at the same time to realize that we won't come back here next year._

 _\- It is, isn't it? I'll be in my Auror Program, you will be doing whatever you want to do…_

 _\- Yeah, about that… did you consider Headmaster's offer?_

 _\- To join the Order? Yes I did. Did you?_

 _\- Yeah, I did. I wanna be involved in the war, to make sure that any of our kids live in a better world…_

 _\- You want kids?_

 _\- Of course I do! A little boy with your rambunctious attitude, and my smarts.… maybe even two of them…_

 _\- Ok. Even more if you would like that… I'll give you as many kids as I can, sweetheart. As many as you want… Oh Lily, I love you so much_

 _\- I love you too, James. With all my heart._

 _At that he kissed her passionately and led them back to the castle, straight to their Head's suite where he started to show her just how much. As they fell asleep that night he decided not to wait much longer and ask his dad for a visit to the Gringott's bank._

* * *

 _As he drifted to sleep he fell into a deep abyss to resurface in the non magical world again, this time on the New Year's Eve cruise party on the Thames River. They were swaying slowly to the music on the ship's dance floor, talking to themselves quietly as the DJ announced a minute till midnight. At that James took a hold of Lily's right hand and placing it against his heart he covered it with his own hand. Noticing the change in their hold Lily looked at him, her emerald green eyes asking silently of what was going through his mind._

 _Lily sweetheart, I love you with all my heart. Ever since my eyes laid on you that very first day at Hogwarts I knew that you were the only one for me. I want to give you everything I have, share with you every moment of my life, either good or bad. So I'm asking you today, at the beginning of the new year – he kneeled on one knee and took out a small box from his jacket pocket just as the announcer started the countdown._

 _\- Ten… nine…_

 _\- Will you agree to the new phase of our lives…_

 _\- …eight…_

 _\- Will you make me the happiest of men…_

 _\- …Seven…_

 _\- Will you marry me, Lily Evans?_

 _\- …Six…_

 _\- James…_

 _\- Five…_

 _\- I don't know what to say…_

 _\- Four…_

 _\- That is nothing_

 _\- Three…_

 _\- Besides…_

 _\- Two.._

 _\- One…_

 _\- YES! I'll marry you!_

 _\- HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

 _At that he stood up and pressed a love filled kiss on her lips. He let the kiss break on its own before he opened up the ring box and slid the ring onto her finger. The diamond encrusted ring had a single perfect emerald in the middle, matching the color of happy Lily soon - to – be – Potter eyes perfectly. Their intimate moment was soon broken by multiple pats on his arms and back from the surrounding strangers wanting to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Soon after they were left alone again and could celebrate on their own._

* * *

 _In the garden of the manor, the group of people sat by the gazebo all dressed up in the flowers, with four people sitting near it. The twilight made the entire scene enchanting._

 _\- James, you can now kiss your bride - an older gentleman standing in front of the young couple said and taking a step back enjoyed the view of the newly married couple sharing their first kiss as Mr. & Mrs James Potter. As they broke the kiss he smiled and said - Lily, congratulations. Your father would be so proud._

 _\- Thank you so much for an amazing ceremony, Uncle William. Would you like to witness part of the ceremony?_

 _\- Can I?_

 _\- You're aware of a magical world, uncle. It is okay for you to join us. Please, take a seat and take a hold of Madame Pomfrey's hand. She will help you see the magic happening, alright?_

 _\- Sure thing, Lily-bud._

 _As he joined the crowd, Lily and James turned back to Minerva, hands clasped tightly._

 _\- Dear friends, we meet here today to witness the bonding of Magic and souls of our beloved friend Lily and James as they join in the most magical ceremony one can witness, marriage. It is the biggest honor for me to be chosen to minister such an important event. I first met these two as eleven years olds, so different from each other, yet complimenting each other perfectly as well. As their head of the house I was a witness to all their disagreements, fights, romantic endeavors, their courting and mutual support for one another. It is my pleasure to admit in front of you that I have never met a pair of better matched people, and that is saying something. So I am asking you right now, James and Lily, to hold each other's right hands, let your barriers down and with open hearts and minds repeat after me:_

 _\- You cannot possess me for I belong to myself_  
 _But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give._  
 _You cannot command me, for I am a free person._  
 _But I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._

 _I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning  
I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup  
I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care  
I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine  
I shall not slander you, nor you me.  
I shall honor you above all others._

 _I bond my magic with yours, and no other._

 _For no other shall ever take your place._

 _For with no other shall I ever share my soul with,_

 _As you are another part of me. To share a thought of my mind, pain of my heart I ask you and promise the same_

 _This is my wedding vow to you.  
This is the marriage of equals._

 _As they repeated the words of the marriage vows of old the silver strings of Magic enveloped them one by one with two gold ones heading from their heads and hearts in the direction of the other. The gasps clearly heard in the crowd didn't break their moment as their focus was solely on the other. With their magic connecting the minds and hearts joined together and both could hear their partner's entire being voicing the simple "I love you" with the complete range of the meaning behind them. As both of them accepted the words of Magic, the light sank into them bringing the day back to normal, the setting sun soon disappearing and enveloping everything in almost complete darkness. With a simple twist of his wrist Sirius made the strategically placed torches light up and the path to the manor visible to all again. The silence of the moment was soon broken by Minerva as she led everyone in the blessing prayer for the couple:_

 _May God go with you and bless you,_  
 _May you see your children's children,_  
 _May you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings,_  
 _May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward._

 _May joy and peace surround you both,_  
 _Contentment latch your door,_  
 _And happiness be with you now And God Bless you Evermore._  
 _May you live your life with trust, And nurture lifelong affection,_  
 _May your lifelong dreams come true for you, Move ever that direction._

 _May the road rise to meet you,_  
 _May the wind be always at your back,_  
 _May the sun shine warm upon your face,_  
 _The rains fall soft upon your fields._  
 _May the light of friendship guide your paths together,_  
 _May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home._  
 _May the joy of living for each_  
 _other trip a smile from your lips, a twinkle from your eye._  
 _And when eternity beckons,_  
 _at the end of the life heaped high with love,_  
 _May the good Lord embrace you_  
 _with the arms that have nurtured you_  
 _the whole length of your joy-filled days._  
 _May the gracious God hold you both_  
 _in the palm of His hands._  
 _And, today, may the Spirit of Love_  
 _find a dwelling place in your hearts._

 _She then stepped forward and as the first one led the guests to wish the happy couple well. The newlyweds led their guests to the nearby dining area and with that, the celebrations began._

* * *

 _The happiness change to anxiousness with the shifting of the moment as he watched as Lily lied on a hospital bed, her stomach slightly rounded and James was holding her hand looking at the small screen. There, on that screen was his kid. Or rather..._

 _\- Twins. Lady Potter, you're carrying twins, congratulations._

 _The happy and awestruck parents-to-be shared a short, but nonetheless love filled kiss._

 _\- Two at once Lily, two at once…_

 _\- I'm not surprised, love, not surprised at all._

* * *

 _The next kiss they shared sent them again in the future. In the hospital bed again Lily lied, holding two bundles one blue and one pink and smiling happily to the camera that was held by her mom. James was right behind them, with his arms spread wide enough to get ahold of both baby heads and kissing Lily's cheek._

 _\- They are simply perfect, my dear. What are their names? Did you decide yet?_

 _\- Mom, meet Harry James, elder of the siblings, and Daisy Artemis Potter._

 _\- Oh Lily… he got your father's name… Thank you…_

 _\- And we figured that for a girl we will follow our family tradition and we decided on a Daisy..._

 _Not even two weeks after that, on a rainy morning of an August James and Lily entered the baby room to start the day and as she took the small baby girl in her arms she let out a muffled scream of panic._

 _\- James! She is completely cold! She isn't breathing either! Call for Madame Pomfrey, NOW!_

 _\- Will do, just keep calm. Don't wake up Harry just yet. – as he left the room he turned around for a second only to see her sobbing quietly in their little girl's neck. Tears started streaming out of his own eyes and as he got to the fireplace to floocall the Hogwarts Matron and in that state he was met by the said witch. Silently she stepped over into their living room and followed him back upstairs to the baby room. The view that greeted her explained a lot to her. She cast the diagnostic spell on the newborn and the sad news was confirmed soon enough. Daisy Artemis Potter died in her sleep just a little bit over a week after being born._

 _A couple of hours later two mirror calls were placed one to Remus Lupin and another to Amelia Bones to inform them about their goddaughter's death._

* * *

 _He felt cold, weighed down by a solid mass. He looked down to the lifeless body of his beloved wife in his arms, her empty eyes looking straight at him. Her stoic face morphed into her tombstone which broke his heart all over again. He felt every part of him shut down, he wasn't aware of what was happening to everyone around him. He only understood one thing. He was getting worse…_ _  
_


	11. Chapter 9b

Here is the newest chapter people! It's my late birthday gift to myself and early Christmas gift to you. As usual, mistakes are mine, but the characters are not.

In response to review left to me by a Guest, there are reasons why I am not using quotation marks with my dialogue. One of them is the fact that there are many types of writing in this story, such as memories, thoughts, with time there will also be a parseltongue and others and I need ways to differentiate between them. Besides, it is more natural for me to write with dashes as I grew up reading books with dashes indicating dialogue instead of quotations (blame that on my Polish upbringing).

To another Guest, I am sorry I made you cry but at the same time I am not. It means that my writing gets to you, engages you and makes you react. And that for me is the biggest achievement a writer can have. So, thank you for that review so very much and I wish you many more tearful moments with this story.

Now let's go back to the story.

* * *

 _Italics_ mean memories.

' _Italics'_ mean thoughts.

 ** _Bold italics_** mean the sentence was used in the last chapter.

* * *

 ** _He was getting worse…_**

As the shutdown and awareness became the only things in his mind, his body also registered an additional weight appearing next to his hand. The accompanying cry brought with it the awareness that only a parent could ever understand.

\- Harry! Harry, my son. Don't cry baby, daddy is here- he wanted to tell his son to stop crying, that he wasn't planning on leaving him, but he couldn't open his mouth to speak up. He barely managed to move his hand slightly, causing his sons' small head to fall under his palm. The cry soon stopped and the weight still remained. Harry calmed down and fell asleep by his father.

With his toddler's head under his palm James started refocusing his attention from the pain to his son. He didn't even notice the other presence in his mind showing up. He "jumped" slightly when he heard a voice in his head.

\- I'm proud of you James. I was starting to think you were giving up.

\- Lily? What's going on? How are you here?

\- James, silly… I will never leave you, remember? We gave each other pieces of our own souls the day we married. I might be dead and you may feel like part of you died… the part of your soul you gave to me, yes. But the piece of me in you is still there. It' s still a piece of you and it's never planning on leaving. No matter what. As for how am I here? It is all happening in your head, it's the talk of our spirits. It's real but also not at the same time.

\- Oh Lily… I miss you so much… I'm trying to stay strong for everyone, especially for harry, but I am still crying at night, falling asleep from exhaustion… missing having you right next to me.

\- I know James, believe me, I know. I can see that every night when I watch over you guys. And I am so proud of everything you did after I passed away. But you must grieve too. As much as I don't want you too, cause I'm still with you and not planning to leave any time soon. But I do understand your need.

\- I just wish you were here to hold me, to give me strength in this situation and you can't. I won't be able to kiss you, touch you, love you. To get my support from the simple fact that you are right by my side….

\- Oh James, you might not have me there in body but I will always be by your side. No matter where you are and what you are doing my spirit will always be next to you – she said, her form reaching for his hand. In that moment a current went through his hand, that weird feeling of fascination mixed with "oh- my- Merlin-how- can-that-be-happening" filling him wholly. As their fingers intertwined he held on to them tightly, remembering the old feeling of them and registering the new sensation at the same time. The comfort and strength he took from them was enormous and he chose to focus on that.

With the new reservoir of strength, and switch of his focus, the image his awareness created for him also cleared up. He realized that he was in the master bedroom, sprawled in the middle of his bed, with his son on his right side, sleeping calmly and his wife on his left side, seated next to him. He couldn't move much of his body, the real one that is. He felt her other hand go through his hair, something that she really enjoyed doing herself in their down time. He looked at her and, smiling, brought their joined hands to his lips. The current went to his lips as well, which only made him smile wider. He could feel whatever was happening.

\- Do you also know what I have been thinking about recently, dear?

-Joining non-magical politics you mean? I must say I think Ted Tonks would be a great addition to the team if you will follow with that plan…

\- I will. I am thinking about joining the House of Lords as they rejoin after the New Year's Eve. I will try to make you proud. But I meant something else. I am currently on leave from Aurors training, well ever since we went into hiding really. But due to your untimely death, I was reconsidering a few things in my life… And this recent fight just made it clearer for me…I will not rejoin them… I want something that will make sure I will be back home with Harry every night. I have had that every night recently and I have to say that I enjoy being able to play with him when I come back home. I pulled my application and asked for transfer to the Muggle Liaison Office. Considering that I am planning on being a Lord in both worlds I believe I can deal with non-magicals easier. I mean sure, the only positive experience I currently have with the other world was with your parents and Uncle Bill and just few others, and I can't say that about your brother in law or even your sister but I believe I might not be completely useless at it.

\- And know you will try your best, James. But did you consider the position of advisor to the Minister of Magic? Of the Junior Assistant? I would believe that those two would be much more helpful in your position.

\- I am also thinking that they would be more time consuming as well. As a Junior Assistant I would not have any authority, more likely I would be pushed around… And an advisor to Madame Bagnold? She is an ancient being already, I think my dad once mentioned that she is older than Dumbledore himself, I am not sure how many things did she not live through to be honest. I mean hello, she survived Grindelwald, she survived Voldemort… I am not sure on her outlook on the non-magical part of Britain, but the Muggle Liaison Office simply seems like a better, more sensible option. Besides, I can be helpful in both worlds this way. And understand the non-magical world a little bit better too.

\- Seems like you really thought it through, James. I'm so proud of you, love…

\- Let's hope I can pull it off, though. I am afraid at some point I might be overwhelmed with all of this taking place at the same time…

\- Then don't do all of it at the same time… James, you said to me that the Potters are an old and powerful family, a rich one too. Use that for the time being… your uncle Charlus, his son died in the war sometime before me, didn't you say so? Let him help you in understanding the politics, he was in them a long time and as far as I know he is friends with Dumbledore too, right? I can't believe that Dumbledore could be friends with idiots, don't you think? With evil geniuses? Sure. Idiots, no.

\- If I am not mistaken he also gives money for charities in magical Britain. Maybe we can make some work in this field too. The Potter and Evans charities that you set up or headed are amazing and from what Ted reports to me are doing an equally amazing job themselves. You set them up really nicely, love… I was thinking to actually add a magical spin to it, you know? But, that is for another time. Cause there will be another time, right?

\- Are you really planning on putting yourself in grave danger again, James? Cause that is what brought me forward this time around. I am constantly with you and I know what you are doing but I cannot promise you that I will always be able to visit you in your dreams. You were on the brink of death and that was what woke up my soul so quickly… and because my soul woke up, you shall be able to talk to me through my portrait as well. And I have to admit that it was super smart of you to request so many copies of them. Even if I argued against them so much. Wherever you hang them now we will be able to talk, not only in your study here in the house.

\- Lily Potter, did you just call me super smart? I can't wait until I tell Padfood and Moony about it!

\- And you think they will believe you? That you talked to me?

\- Hey, we live surrounded by magic. It's just a different dimension of it. But you're exactly right about that. I might not want to tell them about it… having that as my own little secret… then again, answering your question, no, I am not planning on throwing myself into a situation like this any time soon... again. This hits way too close to home and I do not want our son to end up as an orphan. I have no doubts that Sirius would gladly take care of him for us, but still, I'd like to be here with him. I still remember that one battle when I was afraid I would lose you…

* * *

 _A vision of his Lily filled his mind, but something was off. Something was wrong. Her face, it was not the smiling face he had come to enjoy and cherish. As he looked closer, her pained expression brought a sense of urgency as his surroundings lurched back into movement._

 _\- LILY!- James yelled as she fell to the ground in a heap._

 _\- Don't lose your cool, Potter! She's only knocked out!- Mad-eye Moody bellowed as James dashed over to her. He switched his casting to cover James as he sped towards his fallen mate. Growling he called out- Remus! Sirius! Make sure he doesn't get hit with a dam killing curse!_

 _They both looked over and nodded, while calling out their hexes as they tried to stave off the death eaters._

 _As the barrier surrounded him and Lily, james realized his friends were there yelling at him about incoming presence. As he looked away from her, he saw it. A ghastly black shape swiftly whipped through the battlefield, materializing on a hill with a couple of death eaters at the base of it._

 _\- FOOLSSSS!- all fighting settled down as a dry raspy voice boomed from the still shifting image of Lord Voldemort.- Did you not think it too easy to reach this place? Did it not seem strange that there were so few keeping watch?_

 _As he began to cackle, Lily began to stir. As she opened her eyes he sat her up and motioned for her to stay put, putting a firm hand on her shoulder for reassurance that she clasped briefly. James stood to face the dark Lord with her behind him trying to fully clear her vision._

 _\- So that's how it is, is it Voldy?- James bellowed to him._

 _\- Shhhhh James, I understand you're angry but now is not the time for taunts.- Sirius for once looking concerned. - They have us outnumbered, let's ju_ _…_

 _\- Don't be such a lady, Black!- Mad-Eye said sternly as he hobbled up next to them.- I saw your people lying in wait, did you not think we didn't come prepared?- as if on command Albus and Aberfoth Dumbledore apparated near them, with the Longbottoms behind them._

 _Feeling a small hand on his shoulder, James looked back and saw a fire in those emerald eyes as his fiancé got back to her feet and stood next to him._

 _\- We came here to stop you! You will not harm any muggles or wizards today. - She stood tall and defiant against the disgusted glares of the death eaters._

 _-Well said, Ms. Evans. Steel yourselves everyone, it looks like they are done boasting. -the newcomers readied their wands and began their enchantments._

 _As the battle resumed a bright explosion struck in front of them causing him to close his eyes in response. When he opened them, Mad-Eye and Dumbledore's were just dispelling a shield right in front of a half crater. James took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

* * *

\- Oh James, that was a long time ago…

\- And I still lost you Lily… Not in the fight, that's true but on the seemingly regular day. You gave me these amazing kids, but I still lost you. You, who were my rock, my strength, my reason for being.

\- James, love, you have only lost my body sweetheart…

\- And that was important to me too, Lily. I mean hello, I started learning how to drive a car for you. That trap of a machinery, that made me suffocate without you in it. Sure, I still don't have the license for it but it is not as I am going to need it.

\- Don't say that. You will always need it.

\- What for? It was meant to be a surprise for our next anniversary, we were supposed to go for vacation in it. And now, with me accepting the role of lord politician I am getting a chauffeur. Ted thinks that it is a proper thing to do.

\- And I would agree. It shows your status after all. But you don't need a chauffeur all the time, do you? What happened to Thomas, the chauffeur from before we had to go into hiding?

\- I tried to find him but it seems he retired not long after we disappeared. You think I should try to convince him to return from the retirement?

\- Only if he is willing to. Don't try to force him please. I mean he is in his sixties now, isn't he?

\- I believe so. If I remember correctly he said something about his son and daughter in law trying for kids. He might want to stay with them if they succeeded. But that would be such a nice thing to Have at least one known face from before. And he was a super pleasant person as well. I remember Mrs. Thomas as well, she used to make the best ginger cookies I ever ate.

\- Yeah, I remember you telling me that. And then I needed to get that recipe from her too…just so you would stop talking about them so much…

\- Hey, don't blame me… you tried them too, you know they were exceptional…

\- True. They definitely were. She was also such a support during my pregnancy. With mom dying a few weeks after dad, and your parents murdered soon after our wedding we didn't really have anyone to be there for us apart from Madame Pomfrey. And my pregnancy hormones acted way too muggle for her to be much of a help… now, with that cleared, how is our little treasure doing?

\- Better than me I think. He wakes up a few times at night still, screaming "Mama!", I think he dreams of your murder, but once I take him into my hands he calms down relatively easily.

\- He was always daddy's boy.

\- Hey, it's not my fault he loves to fly since he was just slightly older than a newborn.

\- I did not buy him his first broom on his 1st birthday.

\- It wasn't me either. This you can completely blame on Sirius and Peter.

\- I still blame you, buddy, it's your passion that he had inherited, not mine.

\- I'm not gonna win this discussion, am I?

\- Have you ever?

\- Good point.

A moment of comforting silence fell on the two of them as they lay on the bed. Their vision centered on little Harry, they kept their connected hands tightly together.

\- What are your plans for him now?

\- Well the fact is that with my willingness to enter the political world of non-magical Britain I need some help in taking care of Harry. Truth is that Amelia is soon going to move back to her house and Sirius has his Auror training to finish up. Remus is apprenticing under McGonagall still and the only helpful presence at this moment is Andromeda who stays at home with her little daughter. Ok, a daughter seven years older than our Harry, but with child none-the-less. She offered to watch over Harry. Yara also doesn't leave him for a second out of her sight. He will be well taken care of. I am sure of that. Add to it the fact that Andromeda is from a proud pure blooded family – she had proper etiquette instilled since she was a small kid - and you might be sure that our son will have the manners of the lord in him. I promise to teach him to respect non-magical people too.

\- Thank you love – Lily said before kissing his cheek.

\- For you everything love.

\- Did you consider sending him to day care or preschool?

\- Day care? Preschool?

\- In my world day care is a place where mothers leave their kids in the care of competent people to take care of while they are at work. Preschool starts before the elementary school… We talked about it love…

\- I'm sorry sweetheart, I might have had my mind otherwise occupied then… No, I haven't to be honest. But I think I would rather have him at home at least until I learn more about both of those concepts. And I promise I will look them up.

\- I know you will, honey, I entrust you with taking care of our kiddo here. You would never harm him in any way.

\- One last thing, why can't I control my body? When will I wake up?

\- It will come with time. Currently you are in coma, lying in the very same bed, but your body isn't responding much. Yes, you have moved your hand, calmed Harry down but that was due to the pure magic, power of your will and the parental need to support your child. Your body needs some time to recuperate, gain it's strength back. But you did great, fought your way out of the darkness. You are winning this fight with every passing moment. So take your time, regain your strength, and I will talk to you again when you wake up. Now go back to sleep.

For the last time James closed his mental eyelids and dived in to the land of dreams. As soon as the restful sleep overcame him the spirit of Lily dissipated with a final kiss to James's forehead.

* * *

Potter Manor, outside of James' head  
 ** _One thought appeared in everyone's mind, the rising fear froze their blood._**

 ** _James Potter got worse…_**

The moment the alarm sounded in the house everyone woke up, out of tune until they realized what the alarm meant. The cry of Harry soon mixed into the noise and the sound of running feet on the floor joined as well. Sirius ran into Harry's bedroom only to see an empty cot. Panicked he ran outside only to see Amelia, Remus and Lady Augusta standing with little Neville in the doors of the Master bedroom and looking inside of it. As he joined them he was shocked by what he saw. In the middle of the bed there lay father and son, Harry quietly sleeping under James' palm. On the side of the bed Andromeda stood, her wand in hand, murmuring charms quietly so not to disturb the sleeping family. As she dropped her hand and moved away from the bed she noticed the group.

\- It seems there was a breakdown happening. The organism started to shut down, organs started to stop their proper work. And then, out of nowhere, little Harry pops in. He appeared right where you see him and he wouldn't budge when I tried to take him away. Cried even harder if it was possible. But it seems that it was what brought James out of the darkness. His body started to respond again, started fighting for survival. At some point his hand moved, calming Harry a bit. Now James is in state of slumber and all we can do is wait for him to wake up. I'll be pouring the nutrient potions down his throat every day to keep him strong, but it all depends on him now when he wakes up. It is too a good thing that we are all here, some time may pass before that happens. Lady Augusta, your family was administered a Dreamless Sleep potion, they should still be deep in sleep.

\- Thank you, Andromeda.

\- Now, I would like to know who turned on this devishly loud alarm. Sirius, Remus?

\- It wasn't either of us cousin. From what I had a chance of learning while living here with the Potters it's a charm, that's a part of the wards. It lets everyone know if there is someone in danger in the house. Or like in such a case as this here, if someone's state is getting worse. I remember that sound in our fifth year, when James's father was sick. I imagine it sounded again when his parents were passing away in their bed. Quite possibly also when Lily was passing away. Once you belong to the family, once you are a Potter, this will react on any occasion where something happens to you. That's why James's parents were there every time their son landed in the infirmary. They always knew when something happened to him. Harry will be the same way.

\- What on earth was this sound? – a flustered Ted Tonks with little Dora right behind him stopped running next to his wife – It scared the hell out of me, woke up our little Nymph and made me run like crazy here… I need to start running again… - he said still panting.

\- That, dearest husband of mine was an alarm charm. Your boss was slipping, and the wards decided to warn everyone about it. It seems like literally everyone indeed.

\- Alarm charm? Could wake up the dead.

\- It did – the voice from the side said with a small chuckle. As gathered turned in the direction of the voice the frame showed the group of men and women all gathered around the small table – what is going on?

\- Fleamont, Euphemia, it's just James playing again with our nerves.

\- Sirius, welcome back.

\- Everyone, let me introduce you to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, parents of James, Harry's grandparents – Sirius said. – Right behind them you can see the rest of Potter ancestors.

\- Oh Monty! James is worse than ever. I have never heard the charm ring so loud for him.

\- Don't worry love, he will pull through, you know he will. He always does.

\- Monty, Euphemia, your son is in bad shape but I'm afraid it's my family I have to place the blame for that on.

\- Oh Augusta, you know that Frank and James fight, but I don't believe it would be so bad… - the Potter mother said to her childhood friend.

\- It's not even that. He was one of the group who saved my dearest Frank and Alice from certain death...

\- Dearest Augusta, I'm so very much sorry to hear that. How are they now?

\- Recuperating. Should be fine after a while. James instead got the worst of them all. I am so sorry for that.

\- It is not your fault Dowager Longbottom – the formal sounding voice in the frame said to her. – You cannot blame yourself for that. What you can do instead is to take the time to rest, and then take care of our descendant. He will need a female to help him grow his son. To make him a little Lord. We live in the frames of this house, we know what is going on. Yes, we know about the untimely death of his Lady and we feel his sorrow with him. Similarly, we know what is still ahead of him. – an older man in the back of the group said.

\- Knowing my son, my dearest friend, he will not settle with anyone else after he had his life with his beloved and as a friend of mine I am asking you to help him out. – Euphemia said to her friend. – Yes, our portraits are here and we will help him as much as we can but still, we won't be able to help with everything…

\- Oh Mia, you know I will help as much as possible. He is after all a godson to my daughter -in -law.

\- Thank you, Augusta. That calms me down a lot. – She had looked at the group standing in front of her and reflecting at the conversation she just had in front of them, she said – I do not mean to say that you guys are not to help, or that I do not appreciate what you are doing. I do recognize, that without you guys he wouldn't be able to push thru as well as he does. So, thank you for what you did. I also do recognize, that you cannot put your lives on hold because of him. So please, live your life, especially now, with the time that was granted to you, with the sacrifice of Lady Lily Potter. Sirius, son, marry Amelia at last! Or I'll leave the portrait and shake some brain into you…

\- Yes Mrs. Mia. Whatever you say Mrs. Mia. – Sirius smiled at her and turning towards Amelia said – You have no choice now dear, you heard her…

\- Oh, my dearest mutt, it is you who has to marry me… I haven't said yes… yet… - Amelia said with a blush on her face.

\- You will say yes… One day you will…

The two of them stood in their embrace, his arms around her shoulders, hers around his waist and bickered among themselves while Euphemia focused on the rest of your group. They talked until they tired some more and it was dawn time when all of them dispersed to their reflective rooms.

* * *

Please leave the review so I know what you think!

Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone! See ya all in 2017!


	12. Chapter 10

Hi Guys!

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update the chapter. For the first time, I have felt the complete and utter writer's blockade. I have written other pieces, chapters so long in the future I don't have to worry about them, yet I was completely lost on how to move from the point this story got to. But something recently kicked in and I have this chapter done and next few outlined. So hopefully we won't have to worry about the repeat anytime soon.

Thank you for leaving the comments! They are super important to me!

As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

* * *

 _Italics_ mean memories.

' _Italics'_ mean thoughts.

 _ **Bold italics**_ mean the sentence was used in the last chapter.

* * *

 _ **\- Oh, my dearest mutt, it is you who has to marry me… I haven't said yes… yet… - Amelia said with a blush on her face.**_

 _ **\- You will say yes… One day you will…**_

 ** _The two of them stood in their embrace, his arms around her shoulders, hers around his waist and bickered among themselves while Euphemia focused on t_** ** _he rest of your group. They talked until they tired some more and it was dawn time when all of them dispersed to their reflective rooms._**

Chapter 10

The day after the attack, office of the DMLE Head

\- Good morning boss.  
\- Sirius Black, did I not tell you you are off till the end of the month?  
\- Yes boss.  
\- Then what on earth are you doing here?  
\- I came to report an attack.  
\- Oh, bloody hell! Please tell me it is not on Potter though….  
\- Not really…  
\- Good, his son already lost his mother, he doesn't need to lose his father too.  
\- Well, there is still a chance of that.  
\- But you just said…  
\- Oh, you are already here… -opening the doors, Amelia barges in.  
\- Madame Bones, what is the meaning of this?  
\- I'm sorry boss, I meant to be here with Sirius, didn't mean to barge in like that.  
\- Ok! Alright! Can you finally tell me what attack you are talking about?  
\- The attack on Longbottom Manor, sir.  
\- Longbottom Manor? Frank? Alice? Are they alright? And Augusta?  
\- Yes, sir. They are safe and sound. They have access to a mediwitch, peace, and their family. They should be alright in due time.  
\- How about we sit down and you tell me the story from the beginning?  
And that they did. As the story finished both offered to give copies of their memories as proof. The senior officer rejected the offer telling them that they will have a chance to do that as witnesses against the attackers.  
\- We will hunt them down. Let's worry about James for now.  
\- He is in the best hands right now, sir. He will make it through.  
\- Sirius, did you ever think about suggesting him dropping out from the Aurors?  
\- I didn't suggest that to him, sir, no. But I do know he has been planning on that ever since Lily's death.  
\- Good. Any ideas on what he is planning on doing?  
\- I am not sure, but I know Lily still has a mother in the muggle world, I'm guessing he might want to reach out to her. I'm not sure you met her. She was one of the people in the first row at Lily's funeral.  
\- No, unfortunately, I couldn't be at the funeral. I had to look over my sick wife.  
\- How is she?  
\- She is feeling better Amelia, thank you for asking. The doctors say there isn't much time for her left.  
\- I'm sorry to hear that boss, she is such a good person.  
\- One of the best, one of the best. But Death doesn't favor people, as you by now know it on your own examples. Now, get out of here, let me get to work. I have a lot of things to do it seems.  
\- Yes Boss.  
\- Black, I expect you on shift first thing in the morning of December first.  
\- Sir, yes sir.  
\- And don't pull that muggle attitude on me young man. You know it won't get you anywhere. Now, get out of here. Both of you.

As the couple left the office of their boss they soon separated, Sirius going back to Lions' Den and Amelia back to work.

* * *

The time flew by in the walls of the Lion's Den and with every passing day the mood got more and more serious. The unmoving form of James Potter was the main, but not the only, reason. Alice and Frank, once upon a time a young and happy couple, now reacted with fear and sometimes even clear panic to every unannounced movement. The only source of comfort to them was seeing the happy face of their son, hearing his laughter and joy. The wand work at the manor ceased almost completely, no one wanted to see the scared expressions on their faces, even the house elves stopped popping out unexpectedly in the company of a young Longbottom couple.

The beginning of December greeted the inhabitants of the manor with cold air, shining sun and a loud laugh of Harry, bringing Sirius and Augusta to the master suite. The scene that unfolded in front of their eyes made them stop in their tracks. On the bed, the father and son laid, holding hands, James's large hand engulfing Harry's smaller one. Wide awake Harry held his father's pinky finger in his other hand, playing with it actively. Every once in a while, he would look up on the bunch of items floating over the bed and laugh again. As he noticed Sirius, the black plush toy dog flew in the direction of the gaping adult, hitting him in the chest not bothering the rest of the clutter. The hit seemed to wake Sirius up out of his stupor and, with a look at the nearby woman, he took his wand out and calling on his Patronus he sent it after his cousin. Mere moments later Andromeda showed up in the room. Not getting any closer to the bed she cast her diagnostic charms.  
\- Accidental magic. James is ok, soon to wake in fact. The flying items are all on Harry. It would be good to consider binding his magic some and soon too. With him so young and prone to excitement of any kind it would be healthier for all of us this way. Then every year we can release more and more, until he goes to Hogwarts. Same kind of thing we did with you Sirius, and I did that to Nymphadora too.  
\- Yeah, I know what you are talking about but I'm not sure if that's how the Potters dealt with it in the past. And it's not my place to interfere with it. Especially that you said James is ready to wake up any time now.  
\- Look at that, the mutt making some sense at last. – the sound coming from the bed stopped any other discussion. Lying down, with his eyes on the floating items and his free hand buried in Harry's hair, James was definitely awake.  
\- Well, Merlin's pants… welcome back in the land of living Prongs! Let me tell the rest now….  
\- Let him rest Sirius. You can tell the people downstairs but he still needs some rest, so not all of them at once. – Andromeda interrupted his enthusiastic rant in its wake.  
\- He just slept for two weeks straight!  
\- Sirius…. -she said with a warning in her voice.  
\- Yes, cousin Andy – he mumbled as he left the room.  
\- What happened that I landed in bed for such a long time?  
\- What do you remember last?  
\- It took a couple of seconds for James to respond:  
\- We went to help Alice and Frank, they were under attack… How are they? How is Frank? Alice? Did they survive ok?  
\- They are up and walking. At least as much as they can. Frank lost his leg, Mrs. Tonks says she can't do anything about it due to the dark magic's involvement. You received the worst of the hits though. We couldn't wake you up immediately, your injuries were too dangerous. So, we kept you in a forced sleep and waited for you to wake up once the injuries healed.  
\- Thank you, Andromeda, for taking care of me. I'm really glad your husband decided to take position with me.  
\- Lord Potter…  
\- James. – Narrowing his eyes, he slowly sat up and focused on Andromeda. - How many times do I have to tell you it's James for you, just like it is for Ted.  
\- I'm sorry, it's going to take me a while. It's the Black upbringing in me, can't pass the correct forms…  
\- That's alright. I'm a patient man. Besides, at least we have someone at the property who knows the proper behavioral form, you can teach little Harry some manners. – he said with a small smile.  
\- I think you would do just fine teaching him.  
\- Me? Oh Andromeda, you did not know me before...  
\- No but I know you now and I believe that you will be great.  
James only shook his head disbelievingly and turned his attention to the other lady in the room.  
\- Lady Augusta, how are you doing, did Forti find you alright?  
\- Yes, James, he did. But I wasn't an easy guest on him. I'm so sorry for that.  
\- No apologies necessary Madam Longbottom. You didn't know the circumstances, and I didn't think to make Forti explain what was going on. I'm glad you were safe though.  
\- We all were the minute you departed from here. Thank you so much for saving my son and daughter. The Longbottoms will forever be in your debt.  
\- Madam, Frank and Alice would do the same for the rest of us without a moment of hesitation. I'm sorry about Frank's leg. That will be a discomfort for him.  
\- At least he is alive. He will learn to live without it. Walk on the wooden stick as the support maybe….  
\- Maybe he won't have to…. Let me ask some people in Lilly's world. There might be an option for him there.  
\- Oh James…  
\- Please Madam. I know you are not the biggest fan of muggles, but I believe you would be surprised at what they can do to improve their own lives. They might not have magic but that just means they have learned how to survive without it. And let me tell you, they are quite amazing at it. I've had a wife and I still have a son who is a part of that world too. I became a part of it the moment Lilly became my wife. I also got a chance of living in that world for a bit after my wedding. Let me use the benefits I am given to help my friends, please.  
\- Anyone ever told you that you have your mother's oratory skills? No one ever could tell her no…  
\- You forget my dad's great looks… that mix is dangerous… - he said with a small smile on his lips.  
\- I'm not saying we will do whatever you will introduce to us but we will take it into consideration.  
\- Thank you, Madam Longbottom.  
The next second the door opened with Moony's head poking in. Seeing James wide awake he smiled widely and further entered the room.  
\- Good morning James, it's nice to see you awake.  
\- I'll leave you alone gentlemen, so you two can catch up. I'm glad you are back, James.  
\- I'm glad to be back, Madame.  
The moment she left, Moony sat down on the edge of the bed.  
\- You gave us all quite a scare Prongs. Little Harry wouldn't leave your side. He slept, ate and even played with Neville all at your side.  
\- What can I say, he's his daddy's son?  
\- That's so not how I remember it but I'll let it fly this time…- Remus replied with a soft smile.  
\- How is everyone? I've heard about Frank and Alice, talked about it with Madame Longbottom too. What about Sirius, Amelia and you?  
\- We all came out without a scratch on our bodies. Which is more than we can say about the other side. Bellatrix lost her hand, Rabastan and his brother were left intact, but highly bruised and well beaten. As Madame Longbottom said, you took the worst hits. Frank and Alice are fighting what Andromeda called PTSD, but she expects them to get better. For now, there is barely any usage of wands, and even house elves try to not to pop behind them or surprise them. But otherwise we are all doing alright. I know Ted has some updates for you, apparently a few things happened when you were asleep. Amelia has some news for you as well. But all of that can wait. You need to still rest some more. I expect Forti to bring the food for you soon, I swear the elf will spoil everyone. – not sooner were the words spoken as the small creature popped into the room. Smiling at his master, he put his small fists on his hips and pointing one of his long fingers toward James sang.  
\- Master Jammie is in trouble. Yararlei is not happy with the Master. – at that James groaned not so quietly and Remus chuckled- She said "Master Jammie is in trouble. In the biggest trouble ever…" She sends the food too… - and one snap of his fingers lands a tray with a soup in his master's lap. – She says all is to be eaten. – With that the elf pops out from the room.  
\- Yara is not happy with you Jammie, so you better eat up. – Remus laughed at his friend.  
\- Yes, dear.  
\- Laugh all you want, you cheeky bastard, - Remus says in all seriousness – but you gave us all a good amount of grey hair. Try not to do that to us again.  
\- I know Remus and I am sorry for that. Get out of here now, let me eat and sleep some more. Let the others know I'm all right. I'll talk to you all later, alright?  
\- No problem Prongs. Get some rest.  
Leaving the room Remus turned one last time to see his friend eating with one hand, the other deep in his son's unruly hair. He locked the door behind himself and moved downstairs releasing a breath of relief. His friend survived.


	13. Chapter 11

Hi Guys!

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update the chapter. So so sorry!  
Thanks to my beta J, without whom this chapter wouldn't look half as good.

Thank you for leaving the comments! They are super important to me!

* * *

As usual, Harry Potter universe is not mine, but mistakes are.

Italics mean memories.

'Italics' mean thoughts.  
Bold italics mean the sentence was used in the last chapter.

* * *

 _ **Leaving the room Remus turned one last time to see his friend eating with one hand, the other deep in his son's unruly hair. He locked the door behind himself and moved downstairs releasing a breath of relief. His friend survived.**_

As James woke up the next day, first thing he noticed was the lack of his son in his bed. He sat up in bed just moments before a tray with food landed in his lap. He smiled and quietly said "Thank you Yara" and completed his meal before starting his day. The elven magic at work, the meal worked better than any pep up potion ever could, giving James a kick of energy that he needed for the day. Soon enough he was standing up and moving around, the bathroom being his first destination of the day.

\- Ugh- he groaned seeing himself in the mirror. A short beard decorated his face, a look he wasn't the biggest fan of. A few well done charms and soon he looked like himself again. He sat back down on his bed, slightly winded from the activity. But he hadn't moved properly in over two weeks, so that was understandable. As he sat down, there was a knock on the door.  
\- Come in – he said welcoming the guest into his room.  
\- Good morning James, - Ted answered – this little tyke was trying to get in here. Not much luck but he was trying.  
\- I must have been in the en suite, otherwise he should get in alright. Put him here please- he said patting down the place beside him. Soon enough Harry was in his father's arms pulling on his chin and hair.  
\- So what happened when I was lost to the world?  
\- Quite a few things actually. First of all, I was able to contact your old/new chauffer, Mr. Thomas Creevy. He is ready to start driving you whenever you are ready to start rolling. Also, I was able to go through your vaults with Potter's Account Manager. Are you aware that Potters have a house in London?  
\- I have heard that we have something in there, but I have never seen it. An Uncle of an Uncle I think, built it a few generations ago. Do you have an address?  
\- Somewhere on a Bishop Avenue?! I'll have to take a look at the map. Goblins say though that it's in a dilapidated state, so plenty of renovations would be necessary. But that's doable. Also, Lady Lily's mother tried to reach out. In fact, she was here few days ago, hoping to see you and Harry. Sirius handled any contact with her. She is aware of your accident and hopes you get better soon. She spent that afternoon with Harry and the guys, Sirius and Remus. Has been coming in every day too, to see the little tyke. As far as I know Remus called her yesterday after you woke up.  
\- Good thing too, she doesn't need to worry unnecessarily. But knowing her, she will be here any moment – he said with a small smile – Lils was like that too. Maybe she will be willing to help in renovating the house? She is one of the most "tasteful" people I know. And muggle to boot, so she knows best what's fitting in a muggle home.  
\- Are you planning on moving there? You just moved in here, why move already?  
\- I'm not sure about moving there immediately but having a house in London is not the worst idea, you have to admit that. Sooner or later Harry will go to school, and there are more schools to choose from in London than here. Besides, Rosalie Evans is currently the only living family Harry has besides me and a few of my relatives. Being close to her can't do anything wrong to him.  
\- Think about the safety though. It's much easier to keep you guys safe here.  
\- Do you really believe a magical family like Potters wouldn't have their bases covered? Sure, the house might not have been used in decades, and quite possibly belonged to one of the squibs in the family but one thing every Potter is taught from the youngest years is "family is everything". They might not have had magical abilities, but those Potters were Potters as well. And I will tell you a little secret… just because they can't perform magic doesn't mean they can't experience it or be surrounded by it. You know one squib yourself, all of us Hogwarts students do. He has been around Hogwarts for years. He doesn't have any magic but lives in magical castle surrounded with magical power from every side. And I'm quite sure he is alright, if a little grumpy. Now, did Rosalie tell you when to expect her next?  
\- Sirius offered her one of the rooms in the mansion, but she refused. I think she went back home, but then again, I'm not sure where home for her is. She should be here around noon, that's usually when she comes in to see Harry.  
\- Well, since Remus called her that I am awake, I should probably act as an awake person too. Give me a few minutes and I should be downstairs sometime soon.  
\- My wife would argue, but I will see you downstairs soon.

It took James few minutes, but soon enough he was walking down the main staircase to the sitting room to join his friends. Barely a few minutes of him sitting down there passed when there was a knock on the door. Sirius went to open the door and came back soon enough with almost a carbon copy of James's late wife. Greying hair and lines on her face were the only signs of her being older than the rest of the group. Her long auburn hair and emerald green eyes framed the snow-white skin of her face with full lips and a small, perky nose. Her small frame was the only thing that differentiated her from her daughter. Lily inherited some of her father's height, being almost a head taller than her mother. But the smaller body did not take away from Rosalie Evans's personality. The smile on her lips when she saw her grandson was quickly replaced with a frown and hands on her hips.  
\- James Fleamont Potter, what on Earth are you doing out of bed? You should still be lying down and recuperating, not down here already. You need to regain your strength, son.  
\- But mom… - he said with an almost innocent expression on his face.  
\- Do not "mom" me young man, you shall go back to bed at once. I will take care of everything down here.  
\- Mom, I'm feeling much better, I promise. Yara's cooking works miracles, I swear. Can we compromise please? I will take over the chaise by the fire over there, but stay among the people, ok?  
The older woman's shoulder dropped, she stepped closer and hugged James tightly.  
\- I was so worried about you James. Please don't do that to me again? You are Harry's only parent now. You have to stay alive for him… - She whispered, her voice breaking, so only he could hear.  
\- I promise, mom, I will take care of me from now on – he said hugging her back.  
\- Good. It is really good to see you up and around my dear. I've heard it was a close call for a while there. Now, lay down finally, will you?  
\- Yes mom. Thank you, mom – he said as he sat down on a chaise. - Now, what is it that I'm hearing about you staying in an inn? Especially when Sirius offered you a room in here? We have more than enough rooms here and you are always welcome to stay, you should know it already.  
\- But James…  
\- There is no "but James" mom. You are the closest family that Harry and I have left now. We will not have you stay someplace else when you could be here comfortably with us the entire time.  
\- James, you already have so many people in here already. You don't need me here as well.  
-Mom, I need you to boss me around, just like you did few minutes ago. I'm lost in here most of the time -he admitted freely – without your daughter to rule the household. I just move from corner to corner, pretending I'm useful for something when in reality I'm a crappy version of my old self. Now, how about Ted and Andy go pick up your stuff and get them back here?  
\- You really won't give me another option, will you?  
\- Nope. You are stuck here with us.  
Rosalie just smiled and nodded her head – Alright then, I'll stay with you here then. Andy, correct? Thank you so very much, and I am sorry for the trouble.  
\- It is no trouble at all, Missus Evans. – She responded with a smile, her husband already holding a coat out for her – I'm glad you are staying here with us.  
\- You see, Mrs. Evans? I told you, you're gonna end up with us anyways – Sirius said making her flush a bit. He sent a wide smile her way and taking her under his arm led her to the closest seat.  
\- Sirius Orion Black, what will Amelia say when I tell her that you are flirting away when she is not here? - Dowager Longbottom chimed in teasingly.  
\- That it is his natural behavior, Madam Longbottom – the voice of said lady loud in the room.  
\- See, Mrs. Augusta? This Lady here knows me well. I simply cannot help it. But I will always only want my lady – he said, his eyes full of admiration for Amelia. As she moved in closer to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly into him. He pecked her on a cheek and sat down on the nearby sofa, with her in his lap.

From the direction of the kitchen, shortly the quiet steps were heard.  
\- Master Jammie – the small elf said quietly as to not bother anyone.  
\- Yes Yara? – he said smiling at her  
\- The lunch is almost ready. Shall I spread it out now in the dining room or are we waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Tonks to get back?  
\- Let's wait on them. Can you let Frank and Alice know though, so they can get here by that time?  
\- Yes, Master Jammie.  
\- Yara, how many times did I tell you not to call me Master?  
\- Yes Ma…Jammie, sir- she said with a bow of her head.  
\- And Yara…. Thank you very much for the breakfast, you always know how to get me to feel better.  
With a smile on her face and a small blush on her cheeks she returned in her prior direction. The conversation between groups started once again when Lily's mom turned to James.  
\- I'm sorry James, I don't mean to be insensitive but… what exactly was that… creature?  
\- It's ok, mom, I do understand that you are curious. What you just saw is a magical creature known as a house elf. This specific one is named Yara, short for Yararlei. She is here to keep everything in working order around the house. She is also a nanny elf – she took care of me when I was a kid.  
\- So she is like a servant? House aide?  
\- I like the house aide more than a servant. She is one of four that reside on this property. There are also Forti, Fronti and Fidu. If you need anything and there is not one of us here to help you, feel free to call for one of them. They will come to your help.  
\- Can I ask how did it start that they work for wizard kind?  
\- That is better to be said by somebody else. Dowager Longbottom, you are our go to historian. Would you explain this please?  
\- With pleasure, James. It was over two thousand years ago, when human magic in Britain was still young, that elven kind came to wizards to ask for help. Their magic was strong, really powerful in fact, many times to a point where it became unstable. If left for themselves elves would go crazy and many times also dangerous. In extreme cases they would self-combust, losing their lives in a most painful way. But as they started surrounding themselves with humans they were realizing that working with wizards gave them purpose, redirected their magic outside, making them live longer, and their magic useful. In time, they made a pact with the wizards. In exchange for their cooperation and protection, elves swore to help the human kind. As we humans learned more about elven magic, we started to rely on them more and more often. Soon they became simply irreplaceable in any wizarding household. Generations of elves were working for the same families, soon growing into the families themselves. The more elves the family had the better protection they had. What came with that, the more secure the family the harder they were to defeat, and as a result more powerful as well. For many it meant higher status too. Unfortunately, for many families it was equal to the fact that they were better than others. Also better than the elves themselves. To this day many families treat their elves terribly, more like servants than the helpers and family friends they really are. But also, many families, such as Potters, treat them well and with respect as you could notice yourself. But in no way or form are they slaves – Dowager Longbottom explained.  
\- So, could they leave the family they serve if they are treated badly?  
\- If they wanted to, yes. It is more customary for a wizard to break the bond between an elf and himself but it isn't impossible for an elf to break the connection. It simply doesn't happen very often. The elves would rather stand bad treatment than risk going crazy or self-combust.  
\- And there is nothing else that can be done to help them out?  
\- To be honest, I don't think either elves or wizards are looking for a different solution. This is how it was for centuries. The system is so engrained in the culture of magical Britain that eliminating it could bring a revolution. Wizards, especially the ignorant ones, recognizing elven kind as the "lesser kind" would then see to them being slaves or even wiped out.  
\- I see. So, is there nothing that can be done to regulate how they should be treated at least?  
\- Can you tell royalty how to treat their subjects? The families that are respectful to their elves teach their kids the same. The ones that don't? How can you treat them that their ways are wrong?  
\- Change their roles for a day?  
\- And make the elven magic powerful and untamed again? You have to remember Rosalie if that happens, they face possibility of death.  
\- Even if it happens for a day? For a first time in generations?  
\- Would you like to risk the lives of family friends or members just to find that out?  
\- No, I guess not.  
\- Would you risk them going crazy from all that power? Or them realizing that they are powerful, they can turn their powers around and make our lives miserable? You don't have to like it, Rosalie, but the harsh reality is still the same. We do what we can to make the lives for us and those around us better. Sometimes though people think only about themselves.  
\- Thank you for explaining this to me madam. And please, call me Rose.  
\- You shall call me Augusta then, my dear Rose. It was my pleasure. You are part of Harry's life. He is magical. You will move around, maybe even live in a magical world. It is in our best interest to have you understand our culture if we want to live in harmony.

As the conversation winded down, the ladies realized that complete silence surrounded them. Their company listened to them attentively as they didn't even notice that it grew in numbers as Frank and his family and the Tonks entered the room.  
\- Lunch is on the table, how about we change locations? – James broke the silence.  
\- That, we shall do – Augusta and Rosalie said together.

They barely sat down at the table when Augusta started yet another subject.  
\- Now, I have a question for you. James here tells me that there is something in the muggle – some throat clearing around the table made her correct herself immediately, - I'm sorry non- magical world that could help my son walk properly again.  
\- Yes, there really is. It is called a "prosthesis". It is an artificial leg or an arm usually, but not only that… - as her explanation followed the entire tables' attention was now solely focused on her. The more she talked, the more in awe her listeners were, how much more progressive her world seem to be from their own. A moment later, it was Frank who spoke.  
\- Is there a chance we can arrange for something like that for me?  
\- It should not be anything hard to arrange. I have few friends of my husband's in the phonebook. Let me ask around, alright?  
\- I would really appreciate this Mrs. Evans. Thank you.  
\- Not a problem, my dear. You were close friends with my daughter, she would do all she could to help you out as well.  
\- And let me contact some of the mediwitches at St. Mungo's, I bet you will need a translation of your medical records – Andromeda added on her end.  
\- Thank you so very much everyone.  
\- You will thank us when you will dance on Nymphadora's birthday party sometime soon, Frank.  
With that comment the conversation moved to lighter topics. It took the gathering quite a bit to become serious again, a few moments later the conversation went back to important subjects. This time it was Amelia who spoke.  
\- On a less optimistic note, we were able to locate both of the Lestrange brothers, but no sightings of Bellatrix so far. They were quickly judged and placed in Azkaban as you guys already know. Andy, Sirius, any ideas where she might have gone?  
\- My aunt, Sirius's mother, was always very fond of her favorite niece. Did you check there?  
\- For that we would need a warrant, not something easily obtainable against the Blacks.  
\- Yes, mommy dear would be just the one to help her out. I am pretty sure both of us are burned out of the family tree though, so not one of us can get in there and get you a confirmation. I am sorry love. Only my father can disown me, and after the news of Regulus' death I do not believe he would do so, but my mother can easily block me out of family house as well as any other Black properties. Especially if she burned out my face from the family tree, which I am more than sure she did to our lovely Andy here. I would suggest waiting her out, but I understand she can do damage while hiding as well. I promise to get on her trail as soon as I can though.  
\- I know, my dear mutt, I know. Just don't bite her head off, alright?  
\- That I cannot promise, but I will try… And listen to that Harry and Neville want to play again! – His "smooth" change of subject ended the conversation with sad smiles on many of the faces. But the laughter of the toddlers quickly changed the sadness into joy.

The day passed them amongst laughter and reverie. A short while after the sun had set, the group of friends dispersed for the night.

* * *

Hoping for some reviews here. Next chapter is almost done and ready for my beta to see so be on a look out soon!


	14. Chapter 12

It wasn't until dinner time a few days after that the magically enhanced knock on the front door was heard by everyone at the table.

\- Alexander, my dear ghost… how are you my old friend?  
\- Mr. Charlus, pleasure as always. If you let me announce you…  
\- But of course, I should have called. I will wait here.  
Soon the ghost appeared in the dining room.  
\- James, your uncle Charlus came to pay us a visit.  
\- Oh Alex, lead him in please.  
Promptly, the elder man walked into the room. His salt and pepper hair framed the face that bore the marks of his life, full of worry, fight and death but also happiness, laughter and content. He wore robes in an elegant black with only the shirt underneath being white. He walked into the room and greeted everyone. Quickly, the only person left was Rosalie, standing away from the crowd.  
\- Madam, did we have a pleasure to meet already? I would swear, your face looks familiar to me but I cannot recall the occasion. – He said as he grabbed her hand, lifting it to his lips, a slight blush coming up on Rosalie's cheeks.  
\- Uncle Charlus! You don't remember a lady's name? – James cut in teasingly shocked. - Let me introduce you again then to Mrs. Rosalie Evans, Lily's mother. Mom, this is my uncle, Charlus Potter, my father's far away cousin. And yes, you did indeed meet before, on my wedding to my lovely Lily.  
\- Tell me James, are all Potter men such charmers?  
\- Oh mom, that would equal to female ruination – he responded with a laugh – It tends to skip some men in every generation, but when it doesn't, it is quite potent – he finished with a wide smile on his face.  
\- If Harry gets it too…poor be the souls of the ladies.  
\- Harry? – Charlus looked with a confused look on his face.  
\- That's right! Between us hiding and the clean-up of society after Voldemort's fall you have not had a chance to meet my son yet, did you? Let me correct that then. – And grabbing the toddler into his arms he spoke again - Uncle, this is my son, Harry James Potter.  
At the sight of newest generation of Potters, Charlus's eyes lit up and a truly content smile graced his lips.  
\- Hello there little Marquis, I am your uncle Charlus.  
\- Char - leee  
\- Char – lus.  
\- Char-lee  
\- Ok, Charlie. Let it be Charlie. – People around just smiled, little Harry won yet another heart. - You have your mom's amazing eyes, don't you, little guy. But you are a carbon copy of your dad besides that. Something tells me you will have your mom's brain though, those two emeralds of yours seem very intelligent.  
\- Hey!  
\- Oh, shush Prongs, we all know you are an intelligent man in your own way – Remus smirked at that.  
\- I oppose that statement! – He responded with a fake fury.  
\- Right… You are only a jokester - Sirius added with a smile, punching him lightly in the arm as well.  
With a huff on his face James turned back to his uncle and supposedly ignoring the rest of the group he invited him to the table.  
As everyone was seated again, and additional seating placed for Charlus, the dishes appeared on the table and conversation started once again. It was kept light, full of pleasant chatter and men unabashedly flirting with the ladies. Soon though, the dinner was finished, everyone moved in their own direction, and James was once again by Charlus's side. He led him to the nearby study and offered him a glass of whiskey, he also took one for himself. Charlus barely had a glass in his hand when James asked the million pounds question.  
\- What is going on uncle? What brings you here?  
\- Can't an uncle visit his favourite nephew?  
\- You mean your only nephew? – James smirked - Of course you can. And I am really happy that you did, really. But I simply cannot believe that this is only the "glad you are alive" kind of visit.  
\- And you would be right, as much as it hurts to admit. Few weeks ago I have had a visit from one Albus Dumbledore. He said you have blocked him access to the house, does that sound right?  
\- That is correct, yes.  
\- Is there any particular reason for doing that?  
\- As I told Albus, I only do that for protection of my family. The people I trust most are all here and still have access. Some others were removed from the list the day we moved in here back in November.  
\- And you consider that move necessary?  
\- Uncle, one of the people I trusted like family betrayed me, resulting in Lily's death. I still have Harry to take care of, and his security now is a key point. You have to understand me. Family is everything.  
\- I agree, James. Family is everything. That is why I told Albus that you had a right to make such decision, and that I will not tell you to reconsider. I am not sure though how will it impact political scene if they learn that the great Dumbledore lost access to his greatest supporter. So my question is what do you want to achieve politically?  
\- Being perfectly honest, I was hoping you will keep the role of the Lord in the Wizengamot as you are much more literate in this area. I am not saying – he said as he noticed his uncle wanting to say something – that I will never take your place. But at this particular point in time I need to focus on Harry and whatever he might need. As for Potters stand on the political scene, we may want to clear up the society right now, as we have been doing in the recent weeks. You have been at the first hearings, correct? – At his nod he continued – so you know how it works. There is no accidental Death Eater. Every single one did it with full awareness of what it entails. Cleaning the society of their way of thinking is my main concern at this particular time. We do not want a repetition of our dark times anytime in the future.  
\- So what are your plans for the closest future, considering as you said, you not being anywhere near Wizengamot?  
\- I filed paperwork for a transfer, from Auror department to Muggle Liaison Office. I am planning on living in the non-magical world, as I will follow through with Lily's plans to send Harry to public school. That's one of the things we were talking about while we were in hiding. Apparently, we have a house somewhere in London, so I think we will be moving in there at some point.  
\- And what is wrong with living here, on the outskirts of Bath? Harry will have space to learn about magic, run around wild, and you have the strongest Potter wards in here as well. Besides, if I am not mistaken, the house you are talking about is not even a house any more, more like ruins of a mansion that our great-great-great father's squib of a brother used to live in a few hundred years ago. As far as I know his branch of our family died out with death of our great-great uncle being unable to give his wife a child, but don't quote me on this.  
\- Goblins say the same thing, the house is in a dilapidated state, so I am hoping to get mom to take a look at it, maybe renovate it as well. As far as I know she is no longer working, quit soon before her husband's death so maybe she will be willing to work on the house. I am not saying bring it back to its former glory, but at least make it habitable again. Then again, it will all depend on her. At any rate, I am not expecting to live there anytime soon. If the house is empty for as long as you suggest, it will need to be completely renovated, and as the only actual non-magical person I will let mom take care of that.  
\- I know she asked you to call her mom, but I don't remember a Rosalie from your wedding, really… And it is really bugging me right now.  
\- You might have heard her being addressed Caroline, her name is Rosalie Caroline Evans, but since her grandmother was Rosalie as well, she always reacted to Caroline first, or at least that's what she told me when I met her and was confused too.  
\- That might ring a bell, that's true… I never met her husband, correct?  
\- Yeah, he died when Lily was still at Hogwarts. First time I ever met her was actually on Harry's funeral.  
\- Harry's?  
\- Harry David Evans, Lily's father. We decided to name our son after him. Neither one of us really wanted to call him Fleamont. What would we call him for short? Flea? Monty?  
\- I can see that dilemma – he snorted into his glass.  
\- So again, what is wrong with living here?  
\- Really uncle, I have not yet made a definite decision, everything is still debatable. Nothing is wrong with this house, in fact I love being here again. I simply want something in the city where I can have a place for people to come over if need be. Not needing them to come all the way here and me to lower the security…  
\- Yeah, ok, I can see that. Just promise me you will stay safe, James. I am old, my own son is already dead, my wife not so young herself to bare yet another child… I do not want to lose you too, understand?  
-Yes uncle, I promise to take my safety more seriously from now on. Now, will you be staying the night?  
\- No, I don't believe I will. Your aunt Dorea will be waiting on me I am sure.  
\- You have to visit us sometime soon together with her. I don't think she had a chance to meet Harry either.  
\- I will pass her your invitation. But once she sees your son, she might not want to leave so easily – he said with a fond smile on his lips.  
\- Yes, I remember aunt Dorea being really fond of babies.  
\- More like of you yourself – Charlus laughed – you were always her favourite.  
\- With the Potter looks? How could she not love me uncle? - James laughed right back at him.

They spent quite a bit of time talking business still before Charlus decided to leave. As his visit came to an end James led his uncle to the door. It was as he stepped through the threshold that Charlus issued the parting words to his nephew:  
\- Remember James, to take care of yourself and your young son, please. We Potters have longer lineage than the British queen herself. It wouldn't do to break it now, ok?  
\- Yes, uncle. Send me an owl before your next visit, will you? We might be doing some traveling in the upcoming days.  
\- Will do. I will see you before the first session of the Wizengamot for sure, if not for Christmas before that.  
\- Say hi to auntie Dorea from Sirius, Harry and I.

As he turned away from the mansion Charlus smiled to himself. It was good to see the younger generation up and alive once again.


End file.
